


Hour of The Mice

by arcee_bee



Series: Hour Of The Mice [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, M/M, Murder, Rating: NC17, Stockholm Syndrome, bottom!eunhyuk, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: KiBum is a cold blooded mafia leader. EunHyuk is just a regular guy, failed to pay his debts and taken as KiBum's pet to pay for his debts. DongHae is a cop, sent to investigate the mafia clans.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Hour Of The Mice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614328
Kudos: 18





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote, I wrote this story in 2009 - 2011 when Super Junior has 13 members. Despite HyukJae/ EunHyuk being a totally submissive sex doll in most of my stories, I do not wish rape and dubious consent to happen to anyone.

KiBum was tired. He spent the whole day arguing with his business rivals, only to argue more in the evening with his men, that night all he wanted to do was just resting. But before that, he still had one more thing to do. Entering his office, he kicked the door closed and turned to face one of his men.

“Boss, they don’t have the money”, one of them answered, “But we have other payment ...” he motioned at the young man sitting on the chair.

KiBum glanced at the young man. He was lean, with milky white skin, his dark hair cut in the style most young men in Seoul had, he looked uncomfortable but tried his best to remain calm.

“Get out”, he told his men. Tonight would be an interesting night ...

In less than ten seconds, only the two of them remained in the small office.

“What’s your name?” KiBum asked the man.

“Lee HyukJae”, he replied, looking up at KiBum who was studying his capture like a tiger to its prey. KiBum had a predatorial look on his face that would make most men bolt away for safety, but this one knew he had no other choice but to be here.

“Do you know how much you owe us, HyukJae?”

“Y... yes! Kim-sshi I can return the money soon ... just ...”

KiBum sat on the desk in front of HyukJae, taking his chin so HyukJae’s eyes met his, “But you can’t”, his tone was calm but dangerous, “Time’s up, HyukJae, you have to pay up and you don’t have the money ...”

HyukJae gulped.

He sensed danger.

“Here’s the deal ... you got two options, and I’m being generous here because I don’t usually give deals to overtime debts like this”, KiBum took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, “We can chop you up and sell your organs to the black market, I bet your kidneys and heart would sell quite nicely... you’re a healthy young man after all.”

KiBum enjoyed the way HyukJae’s expression changed at the mention of his first option, but he continued, “Or you can be my slave, do whatever I tell you with no questions and I’ll keep you alive.”

HyukJae paled. It wasn’t much of an offer for him.

“Your choice”, KiBum puffed a trail of smoke, “But make it quick, I don’t have all night.”

“I ... If I choose to be your s... slave ... what abut the debts?” HyukJae almost stuttered as he asked the question.

“I’ll consider it done and I won’t disturb your family, you’ll have my word.”

HyukJae looked down on his own hands. KiBum almost lost his patience waiting for the answer, he knew he was winning, he would get his prize, but he decided that his prize would be much sweeter if he waits for his prey to enter the trap on his own.

“I agree ... I’ll be your slave.”

KiBum smirked, “Deal.”  
***  
HyukJae scrubbed the soap off his body under the shower. What had he got himself in to? A part of him warned him about the big mistake he just took but the sensible part reminded him that anything would be better than death.

This morning, the debt collectors came to settle the debts his father made. They were trashing the family’s restaurant, his mother begged for another month to pay the debts but they wouldn’t listen to her. His father just died a couple of months a go, and they still hadn’t got the money to pay their debts.

HyukJae came downstairs to talk to those men, despite his mother’s cries, he agreed to talk and let himself taken by the debt collectors.

“I’ll be fine”, he tried to reasure his mother and sister.

With his mother’s cries and his younger sister’s scared gaze, he let himself to be taken to the car.

“Are you done there?” an impatient knock on the bathroom’s door brought HyukJae’s mind back to the present time. He stepped out of the shower and took the towel to dry himself.

“Yah! Are you still there?” this time, the knock was harder, and before he could say anything the door was opened from the outside.

HyukJae blushed immediately as he saw it was KiBum’s secretary, ChaeRin, who came in. The woman ignored HyukJae’s awkward effort to cover himself and said, “Don’t be shy, I have no interest in whatever KiBum owns”, she took HyukJae’s clothes from the floor and gathered them all in a plastic bag, “Give me the rest.”

“Wha ...?”

“Your ear rings, give them to me”, she cut him as if she was talking to a child, “And your ring.”

“Why?”

“Because tomorrow morning you are about to be dead”, ChaeRin checked the wallet in her hand for HyukJae’s ID.

“W... what do you mean? But ...”

“KiBum won’t kill you, he’ll keep his promise, but to the rest of the world, Lee HyukJae is dead tomorrow”, she didn’t give much explanation to the confused HyukJae, “Give me your jewelries, or should I take them myself?”

HyukJae took the time to take off his ear rings, he’d wore them since the first time he got his ears pierced, that was two years a go.

And then he took off the ring he had on his finger.

SooYoung ...

“Your girlfriend?” the secretary looked almost sympathetic.

HyukJae nodded slowly.

“You better forget about her”, she adviced.  
***

When HyukJae entered the room, KiBum was sitting on the bed, and HyukJae quickly realised what the other man wanted from him.

This is wrong, he thought to himself. He shouldn’t be doing this, he knew he shouldn’t be here with KiBum, and just the thought of what KiBum wanted from him made HyukJae dizzy. But then again, it wasn’t like he had any other choice.

“Are you waiting for something?” KiBum looked at him impatiently.

HyukJae took another step forward to the bed.

“Come here and give me a kiss”, KiBum ordered.

He bent over to give KiBum an awkward kiss, hoping that the other man would leave him alone afterwards, but his hopes were short lived.

“That is not how you kiss”, KiBum suddenly pulled HyukJae to his lap, without giving HyukJae a chance to say anything, he kissed HyukJae.

HyukJae opened his mouth reluctantly, his heart beat faster, his head started to swim with too many thoughts, all of them screaming out in panic, this was another man he was kissing! But afraid to anger KiBum further, HyukJae welcomed the kiss. KiBum’s tongue probed into his mouth, unlike the sweet kiss he used to share with his girlfriend but not rough either. He was surprised at the feeling.

It was almost ... gentle.

“That’s a good start”, KiBum smirked at the man on his lap, looking very very uncomfortable. This was just the beginning ... His hand pushed the bathrobe off HyukJae’s bony shoulder, the young man blushed innocently as he peeled the material off, exposing more of him to KiBum’s eyes. Hands roaming the smooth skin, he drank the view in front of him. HyukJae’s skin felt hot in his hand, face flushed in embarrassment.

“Uhh ...” HyukJae moaned as KiBum’s expert fingers toyed with his nipples. The rosy buds quickly hardened under KiBum’s fingres.

“Enough warming up for now”, KiBum ordered as he pulled the young man for another kiss, this time he didn’t restrain himself anymore.  
***  
This is not happening, this is just a dream ... HyukJae repeated the words over and over again in his head, trying to wake up and forget everything. But despite everything he’d been telling his mind, it never happened.

He could feel the bed dipped and KiBum traced his fingers on his back, stopping just before his butt only to spread them. HyukJae buried his face deeper into the pillow, the finger teased his most private place, rubbing him – there-.

“Relax”, he heard KiBum’s voice, before the finger, slick with something, was pushed into him.

HyukJae moaned, it was almost hurt, not a major pain, but uncomfortable nevertheless, KiBum ignored him and continued to push deeper. The finger was soon joined with the second, stretching him, making him used to a bigger intruder.

“I’m going in”, KiBum’s low tone was filled with lust. HyukJae felt the bed moved as KiBum kneeled behind him, he looked back at KiBum and soon regretted his action.

“P ... please ... no...” he whimpered.

KiBum ignored his plea. He positioned himself behind HyukJae and guided his arousal to pierce HyukJae’s virgin hole. HyukJae cried out in pain, clawing the bed sheet and almost leaped away if only KiBum didn’t pin him still on the bed. It was more painful than he imagined, all he wanted was just this pain to stop.

“Easy, the pain will go away fast”, KiBum whispered, he gave another push into HyukJae’s body.

HyukJae closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and did as he was told. He could feel KiBum’s member going deeper into him, the ring of muscles stretched wider to accommodate the penetration. He stopped as he couldn’t push further and HyukJae groaned in pain.

HyukJae felt KiBum twisted and suddenly he felt cool liquid dripping down his ass and KiBum’s member. When KiBum leaned forward to put the lube back on the side table, his arousal was pushed deeper into HyukJae. However, instead of ramming into HyukJae, KiBum stayed to give the whimpering man a chance to get used to him as his whole member was settled inside HyukJae.

Calloused fingers grazed HyukJae’s thighs and finally wrapped around HyukJae’s member, manipulating it to life. KiBum was completely inside him, HyukJae could feel his member hot and pulsing inside him, as they were lying together as one.

“You’ll always remember this moment, I am your first!” KiBum declared, it was the only warning HyukJae got before he pulled away from him just to get back and rammed back into HyukJae’s body. This time the thick member stabbed deeper into HyukJae, and suddenly HyukJae felt something inside him he never felt before.

It caused his own member stirring to life and when KiBum hit the same spot again, he could see stars. HyukJae had sex with his girlfriend before, but he never felt anything like this.

“You like that, don’t you?” he could feel KiBum’s satisfied smirk on his back. HyukJae was too embarrassed to answer, here he was, moaning when another man was fucking his ass hole and he still grasping on his crumbling pride?

Smiling in victory, KiBum intensified his thrusts, trying to hit the same spot again and again, causing HyukJae to moan even more, his arousal dripping with precum.

“Uungh ...” HyukJae gave a final moan before climaxing. His member spurting all over KiBum’s hand and into the bed, his inner walls tightened around KiBum’s arousal, still stabbing into him over and over again. HyukJae’s legs almost gave up under him, but KiBum held him into place and gave some more thrusts before ejaculating inside HyukJae.

The feeling was alien to HyukJae, the thick member spurting hot semen inside him, flooding his insides. KiBum’s arms came around his body and held HyukJae, as his member softening inside HyukJae.  
***  
HyukJae touched his backside and cringed as he could feel his hole spasmed a bit. He could feel his bruised opening was not completely shut because of what happened last night. Some of KiBum’s seeds dripped from his hole, reminding him of what happened last night.

Turning on the shower, he tried to forget his worries, he was still alive, his family and girlfriend save, KiBum promised that he wouldn’t hurt them and his family’s debts were cleared.

But how about himself? What would become of him?

The apartment he was brought in to was in the urban area of the city, HyukJae was not so sure where he was since he was blindfolded when they took him to this place. The bedroom where he slept last night was bigger than the size of his own bedroom at home, with just a king size bed, a sofa and a TV. The bathroom connected to the bedroom was a moderate size, not overly luxurious but plain and clean. All walls in the apartment were simple and the windows had two layers of curtains, HyukJae guessed it was KiBum’s safe house since it was too plain to be the mafia leader’s main home.

When HyukJae stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the same robe he had last night, KiBum was on the bed, fully dressed with a pair of smart business suit. The TV was on and a tray of breakfast was next to KiBum on the bed.

“Come here”, KiBum told HyukJae who was still standing awkwardly on the doorway. Before HyukJae could decide where to sit, KiBum pulled him so he was sprawled on the bed next to KiBum, his arm wrapped around HyukJae’s thinner frame.

“Watch”, KiBum switched the volume up, it was the morning news.

“... the body found on the city drain last night is confirmed to be LeeHyukJae, 23 years old ...”

HyukJae couldn’t believe what he heard.

“... Lee HyukJae was reported leaving his family home to settle a debt issue yesterday morning and hadn’t been seen again since then ...”

“H ... How ...?” HyukJae was confused, if he was here and alive, how did they find his body on the sewer?

“Just watch”, KiBum seemed proud of what he’d done and it made HyukJae sick.

“... Lee HyukJae is most likely to be a victim of organ trade on the black market, which is a common practice of the local mafia ...” HyukJae’s eyes widened at the explanation, “ ... the body was heavily multilated, police reports said that the eyes, lungs, heart and more internal organs were taken, leaving the body as an empty vessel and almost unidentified ... most teeth were pulled and fingers missing, to make identification even harder ...”

This time HyukJae felt sick to his stomach, no one deserved to face such death!

“Who ...?” HyukJae didn’t even know how to ask the question, how would you ask a murderer about his victim? Why did he kill the guy?

Before HyukJae finished his question, KiBum replied, “He owed us more than just money ... his heart and eyes paid for your debts, while the rest of him paid for his own debts, good trade, huh?”

HyukJae flinched from KiBum’s touch at the answer. KiBum killed someone with the same age and build as him just to give out a message to the world that he was dead. His first thought flew to his mother and sister, how would they react? And his girlfriend, ... they had planned to get married next year, and now she must be devastated to know that HyukJae was brutally killed.

And the one who made it all was sitting next to him, holding him and caressing his face as he watched the news calmly.

“How about DNA?” HyukJae suddenly remember.

“They did DNA testing and made sure that it was you”, KiBum answered, taking a bite of the toast, “You want some?”

“B ... But they’ll know it’s not me!”

“Baby, I paid the Crime Scene Lab at the Central Police station enough so they’ll report as I wanted them to”, KiBum chuckled, “Now I have to go to work, stay here and don’t even try to escape”.

He gave a light kiss on HyukJae’s cheek, a mock sweetness that made HyukJae shivered, before standing up to leave.

What had I got myself into ... HyukJae felt like crying.


	2. Enter The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to check on your refexes and make sure that your insides are in good condition... Who knows what kind of mess KiBum did when he fucked you senseless last night ...”

It had been forty seven days since the day HyukJae was taken by KiBum. He was left alone in the apartment most of the time. Three times a day, meals would be delivered to him. KiBum also told his secretary to buy some clothes for HyukJae, and she really did a good job spending KiBum’s money. Now HyukJae had a wardrobe full of clothes and shoes.

Of course nothing tasted sweeter than freedom. So yesterday morning, when he found the door was unlocked, HyukJae did what came first to his mind, he escaped. The guard who came to send him his breakfast left in such hurry, he forgot to lock the door. HyukJae ran with only the clothes he wore, he didn’t think, just ran, until he almost reached the front door of the apartment building when he saw some men coming to his way.

And one of them was KiBum.

“Going somewhere EunHyukkie?” KiBum caught HyukJae easily just a meter away from the main entrance of the apartment building. EunHyuk was the name KiBum used to call him, his men also refferred to HyukJae as EunHyuk, although they barely talked to him. They all just regarded HyukJae as KiBum’s pet or play thing.

HyukJae’s heart beat fast as KiBum told him to get into the apartment, his men searched for something and made some phone calls before KiBum told HyukJae to come with him. It was the first time he let HyukJae stepping out of the apartment and HyukJae was starting to be scared with the tension around them. Something was not right ... and it was more than just HyukJae trying to escape.

“We’re here, Hyukkie”, KiBum took his hand to get out of the car. His tone was a mocking gentleness that made HyukJae's heart beat faster. Something bad is going to happen.

It was autumn, the chilly wind sent goosebumps on HyukJae’s skin, despite the long sleeved shirt and jeans he wore. KiBum guided HyukJae to enter a warehouse in a deserted area of the city. His palm warm against the small of HyukJae's back, but his tone was cold. HyukJae counted there were around ten of KiBum’s men around the area.

“Come sit with me”, KiBum pulled HyukJae to sit with him on an old sofa in the middle of the warehouse. HyukJae had no choice but to do as he was told. KiBum always treated him like a lady, and after what they had been doing, HyukJae couldn’t complain about it.

“You’ve been bad Hyukkie”, KiBum said to him sweetly, “You’ve promised to be mine haven’t you?” he tilted HyukJae’s chin to look into HyukJae’s eyes as if talking to a little child. However, the tone didn’t match KiBum’s eyes, HyukJae shivered at the feeling.

ShinDong came to KiBum’s side, “We got him.”

“Bring him in.”

“How about him?” ShinDong motioned at HyukJae on KiBum’s lap.

“Let him stay, it won’t be long.”

They brought in the guard who was supposed to watch HyukJae today, he struggled against the men holding him and he instantly paled when he saw KiBum.

“KiBum-sshi! This is a mistake! I never meant to betrayed you ...!”

“Yah! You will talk only when I ask you questions!” KiBum cut the blabbering man, “Cut his fingers ...” he ordered his men.

Screams of pain pierced the warehouse as KiBum’s men started to work. HyukJae tried to flinch away, he didn’t want to see this, but KiBum held him in place.

After a while, they stopped at KiBum’s order.

“DaeJoong, not only you try to sell me out you also almost let my pet escaped this morning”, KiBum’s tone was calm and controlled, his hand wrapped around HyukJae’s shivering form, “I don’t take betrayals, whoever betrays me dies, but I can make it easier for you ... Just tell me who gave you the money and I’ll make it quick.”

“I don’t know KiBum-sshi! They ordered me by phone ...!!”

With a signal from KiBum, more screams were heard.

The next hour was filled with screams and more questions HyukJae didn’t understand, HyukJae didn’t want to know what they were asking, but he knew KiBum brought him here because he wanted HyukJae to see this. He wanted HyukJae to know his power and what would happen if HyukJae ever tries to escape again.

KiBum kept holding him close and made sure HyukJae heard everything, while HyukJae burried his face against KiBum’s shirt. By now tears streaming down his face as he had to witness the punishment.

“Stop ... please ... KiBum sshi, please stop ... I won’t try to escape again ... please ...” HyukJae sobbed against KiBum’s chest.

“You promise?” KiBum cooed.

“Yes, I promise!”

KiBum made HyukJae lifted his head to see the remains of the guard, HyukJae couldn’t even figure out what he saw, he just saw red all over the man and he didn’t even want to know.

“ShinDong”, KiBum motioned at the bloody mess.

HyukJae fainted when ShinDong’s gun killed the man.

When HyukJae woke up, he was already back in his bed, an anklet on his ankle and KiBum was fastening a lock on it.

“I just need to make sure that you’ll keep your promise, baby.”

HyukJae didn’t care what he did, all HyukJae could think about was the man next to him was a maniac, he just calmly ordered a manslaughter. What he witnessed earlier made him inched away from KiBum in reflex. KiBum ignored HyukJae’s reaction and stood up to unbutton his shirt, showing his well built body.

“Don’t be scared Hyukkie-ah ... you know I won’t hurt you”, KiBum was unzipping his pants, HyukJae knew what was coming, underneath the business suit, KiBum was already half hard.

And apparently Kim KiBum’s appetite for sex doubled after the gruesome activity.  
***  
HyukJae woke up feeling stiff and sore all over. He blinked and tried to get up, but failed as his back protested. Rubbing his eyes, HyukJae’s mind played the scene happened yesterday. Just the thought of it made his stomach churned.

“Shit”, HyukJae cursed, he forced himself to get up and to get his body cleaned. The rattling chain was heard as his feet touch the cold floor. KiBum was not in the apartment and HyukJae was sure he was all alone.

HyukJae eyed the large metal ring planted on the middle of the bedroom, a large lock was placed to keep the chain attached to the ring. To break free, he would have to cut his own leg or take the whole floor with him, unless HyukJae could find a real chainsaw or stole the key from KiBum, escaping was impossible. The golden anklet was custom made to fit in his ankle permanently and now even in the apartment, HyukJae wouldn’t be able to come close to the windows or the front door.

As he tried to stand up and walk, his feet gave up and HyukJae fell to the cold floor.

“EunHyuk? You want me to call the doctor?”

It was ShinDong, he looked at HyukJae with worry.

HyukJae shook his head.

Doctor meant YeSung. And the guy creeped HyukJae.

Apart from the fact that he sold body parts to make a living and he actually enjoyed harvesting human organs from unconscious people, he always looked at HyukJae as if he would eat HyukJae which made HyukJae felt uncomfortable.

ShinDong came to help HyukJae back to the bed, he pulled the sheets to cover HyukJae’s body and took the bath robe from the floor.

“Don’t be too nice with me”, HyukJae rasped. He could still remember what KiBum did last night.

“Don’t be silly”, ShinDong handed HyukJae the robe, “He can’t kill me, I’m his number one”.

Ignoring HyukJae, ShinDong set a tray of food on the side table next to the bed, “Try to eat something while I call YeSung.” He left the room to talk on the phone.

YeSung arrived around twelve o’clock. He came in to the bedroom with ChaeRin, KiBum’s secretary.

“How’s my favourite patient doing?” he gave a wide smile and HyukJae felt like drowning himself under the covers.

ChaeRin left the two of them in the bedroom as KiBum called her, and YeSung started to work.

Putting his latex gloves on, he smiled again, “KiBum told me you’re not feeling well today, wanna tell me what’s going on?”

HyukJae shook his head, he felt like a boy, trying to hide from the doctor, but he couldn’t think anymore.

“Let me see what’s going on”, YeSung peeled the sheets off HyukJae’s body.

The doctor spread HyukJae’s legs and put two pillows underneath his lower back so he could have better access to HyukJae’s opening. HyukJae thought he could die in embarrassment as he laid there, completely naked and exposed to YeSung.

YeSung started with the usual, checking HyukJae’s heart rate, throat and eyes, feeling around HyukJae’s neck and poked here and there.

“Everything’s good ... you just need to get some exercise and some sunshine won’t hurt.” HyukJae said nothing to reply the doctor.

“This would be much more easier to do in my office but KiBum wouldn’t let you leave this place”, he put lube around his fingers, “You really should get out more, Hyukkie ... and maybe one day we can have lunch together or coffee ...” and as he spoke, he inserted a finger to HyukJae’s over fucked hole.

“Ah!” HyukJae moaned. His body was still sore from the activities last night, but the feeling was so strange. KiBum never used a condom when they were having sex, so the feeling of rubber against his inner walls gave him a new sensation.

“Everything alright? Any discomfort?”

“Uh ... please ... not there”, HyukJae managed to say. After what happened in the past month, HyukJae’s opening was getting used to intrusions, so the finger was eased in relatively easy. He could feel YeSung’s finger worming its way inside his body.

“I need to check on your reflexes and make sure that your insides are not damaged”, YeSung’s finger grazed that special spot once again and HyukJae felt himself hardening even more, “Who knows what kind of mess KiBum did when he fucked you senseless last night ...”

HyukJae tried to struggle, but YeSung gave an disapproval look, “Don’t make a scene, you’ll only embarrass yourself even more when ChaeRin and ShinDong come here, right?”

“Please ... stop”, HyukJae begged.

Instead of removing his hand, YeSung took HyukJae’s growing arousal with his other hand. HyukJae watched in horror as his body responded to the doctor’s touch even more. His gloved hand rubbed the head of HyukJae’s penis down to his balls, before finally started fisting HyukJae. His finger stayed inside HyukJae, touching him –there –, HyukJae’s face was flushing red in embarrassment and arousal.

“You look so cute, Hyukkie, no wonder KiBum is crazy about you”, YeSung commented with a big smile.

“No ... don’t look ...” it was all HyukJae managed to gasp.

“Why? Your body is beautiful, Hyukkie!”

HyukJae could feel his orgasm building fast, with YeSung’s persistent touch, HyukJae came with a low moan.

"There is a slight tear on the anus, located near the posterior side of the anus. There also appears to be minor some swelling of the anal sphincter and abrasions inside the rectum," YeSung said as he cleaned HyukJae with a rag, “I will leave a prescription to fix that and I’ll tell KiBum to let you off sex for a couple of days until you are fully recovered.”

He tucked HyukJae to the bed and pulled the cover on HyukJae’s naked body, “I hope to see you again soon, Hyukkie, you are my cutest patient.”

YeSung closed the door behind him and was met with ChaeRin’s straight face, the secretary was sitting on the chair outside HyukJae’s room, obviously knowing what happened.

“You better be careful, sunsaengnim, your little stunt might cost you your hand if KiBum sshi finds out”, ChaeRin said as she led YeSung out of the apartment.  
***  
“If you’re worrying about your little pet, he’s alright, KiBum-sshi”, the doctor raised the glass of wine to his lips and took a sip, “But you might want to consider to lay him off the activities for a couple of days until he’s fully healed, you really worn him out!”

“I will”, KiBum said, his eyes on the message on his phone.

“And probably you’d let him see the sun once in a while, living caged and tied like that will make him fat and unhealthy in a couple of months, he’s a healthy young man after all ... some exercise is needed.”

KiBum seemed to be thinking about the doctor’s advice, he rolled the glass of wine on his hand in deep thought.

“Come on ... you can’t consider sex as a form of exercise can you?” YeSung laughed good heartedly.

“I never considered it that way though”, KiBum lit his cigarette,”Do you have any idea Doctor? Of course you know that it is essential that his identity should remain hidden and no one can recognise him ...”

“Buy him a treadmill or something, you got enough money to buy him diamonds!”

“I’ll think about that”, KiBum nodded, “Now, let’s continue to talk about business, shall we?”  
***  
When KiBum came that night, HyukJae was almost asleep. The medicine YeSung left him made HyukJae drowsy.

He opened his eyes to see KiBum was undressing next to the bed, the city light from outside illuminated KiBum’s well- sculptured body. HyukJae rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“How do you feel?” KiBum slid under the cover, his bare skin touching HyukJae’s t-shirt cladded one.

“I feel better”, HyukJae replied, “Uh ... but ... I don’t think I’m ready for sex today”, he added quietly.

“I’m not expecting that tonight”, KiBum put his arm around HyukJae, planting a kiss on HyukJae’s lips, which HyukJae quickly accepted out of habit. KiBum tasted of tobacco and alcohol, like most of the times he came at night. KiBum made HyukJae laid on him with his left arm securely placed around HyukJae’s body.

“Uh ...” HyukJae tried to shift uncomfortably as his new position made him relying his weight on KiBum, but KiBum stopped him from moving away so HyukJae just laid there.

HyukJae breathed on KiBum’s musky scent, a scent he was getting familiar with in the past month.

KiBum’s breath was even, HyukJae could feel his heart beat steadily against his chest, the faint light from the window illuminated HyukJae’s paler skin against KiBum’s tanned skin.

Just when HyukJae thought KiBum was asleep, he heard KiBum calling him, “Hyukkie?”

“Ne?”

A pause.

KiBum’s fingers played with HyukJae’s hair idly.

“How was your life used to be?”

Of all things, HyukJae wasn’t prepared for the question.

“Excuse me?”

“Your life ... how was it like? What you liked to do, your daily routine ... how was it? Tell me”, KiBum tucked a strand of hair behind HyukJae’s ear, “Please”.

HyukJae was confused, he didn’t know how to answer the question. He didn’t even know where to start, but KiBum waited for his answer, so HyukJae started.

“Well ... I used to go jogging every morning, in the afternoon I helped my mother in the restaurant, she makes the best ttokbokki in town ...” HyukJae stopped at the realisation that probably it was not what KiBum wanted to hear, but KiBum urged him to continue, “I liked to dance ... listening to music ... playing at the PC bang... what else? I think that’s about it ... my life was pretty normal back then.”

KiBum waited for HyukJae to continue, but he didn’t. The silence between them lasted for about a minute or two. Until finally the hand in HyukJae’s hair stopped moving.

“Hyukkie?”

“Ne?”

“Sleep.”

“Good night, KiBum-sshi”, HyukJae didn’t know what made him to say it but he blamed it on the medicine.

A kiss on his forehead, and HyukJae felt a ghost of smile gracing KiBum’s face.

What kind of life are you living in, KiBum-sshi?

The question was left unanswered in HyukJae’s mind.


	3. The Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DongHae, you’re a good cop, don’t let the others tell you otherwise”

“This is Kim YoungWoon also known as KangIn”, the picture showed a man around his twenties, “Leader of the Park clan, married Park LeeTeuk and now took over the reign, his legal business is mainly on exporting and importing goods, he owns three bars downtown, we believe that he’s been exporting electronics and branded products for black market in China ... his father in law faced two charges last year, the case never made it because KangIn bribed the D.A, KangIn is slick and ruthless, he’d do anything to get his way, despite the legal statistics, we believe he is responsible for at least twenty six murders last year and sixteen this year.”

The image on the projector changed to another photo, this time it was a picture of a smiling man, looking completely harmless compared to KangIn.

“Kim YeSung, A.K.A the Doctor, specializing in organ transplantation... a maniac, he is reportedly enjoys taking organs from living people, he got a small amount of people working for him, most of the times, he’d let other mafia clans do the killing for him, but he’s more than just the cleaner for all mafia in town, he is very influential and he is working closely with the others, our source reported that he is in charge in the death of at least fifty eight people last year and this year.”

The door opened from the outside, all eyes in the room looked at the newcomer.

“Sorry! I got caught in something on my way here!” the young man said.

“Please have a seat so we can continue, Lee!” the captain didn’t look pleased at DongHae’s late entrance.

DongHae took a seat on the front row, the only one left in the room, “Please continue Capt!”

The captain proceeded, the picture changed once again, “Kwon JiYoung, more popular by the name of G Dragon, or GD, and his partner Dong YoungBae, also known as TaeYang... they do illegal drugs and liquors, 60% of all drugs distributed in the city came from these two ... they are known to live and party like millionaires, so far they are charged with two murder cases but no progress had been made because of the lack of evidence.”

“Do they have some sort of legal business to cover their crime?” DongHae asked.

“They have three clubs downtown but they are all apparent loss compared to their lifestyle, they also got two car showrooms hosting Ferari and Porsche although it is still uncertain if they make any money out of those showrooms ... We’ve gather information about their clan and they are our main target in this project.”

“Next we got Kim KiBum, a newcomer in the industry, he started three years a go, used to work for the senior mafia Kim RaeWon, when Kim died, he gave everything to KiBum and it seemed that he taught KiBum everything about business ... he keeps himself low, he only owns a club and several small business in town, although he is estimated to make the most money last year compared to the other mafias, he owns some loaning business for money laundry and is is participating in black market for exporting branded goods to China, he had never been charged, but we are sure that he is responsible for at least six murders this year and last year, he spends most of his time at his club or at work, nothing too flashy about him.”

“The numbers I gave you were the estimated numbers, they could be bigger in reality and yes, Kim KiBum is suspected to be involved with six murders so far ... He’s not our main concern this time.”

A mafia leader who spent his time at his own club and killed only six people last year, somehow the fact didn’t fit DongHae. There had to be something big about this guy, his instinct told him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I gather you all here because you’ve all been hand picked to start a war with the mafia, they have been taking over our city even to the police station! They think they’re good but we’re going to track them down one by one and they will pay for all the things they did! So from now on I want every single evidence we can find against those mob to bring them all down! Do I make myself clear?!”

After the prep talk, DongHae waited in the room for the Captain to finished with his stuff.

“I thought I am no longer in this division”, DongHae said to the older man.

“DongHae, you’re a good cop, don’t let the others tell you otherwise”, the captain replied, “Come, I’ll brief you about the project.” They walked down the corridor, as the captain explained, “We know that the mob got some ears in the department, every time we got a clue of something, things would go wrong and the next thing we know the witness is dead or the evidence gone missing, so i set up this special team”, he told DongHae, “You, of all people, know the best about these people, so I want you as an undercover agent to find as many evidence possible as an insider in their organisation.”

“With all due respect sir, I don’t think I’m the best for the job, I can tell you all I know about the streets and the patterns but I ...”

“DongHae, you’re the best for this job, you can tell someone about what to do and how to avoid things but they won’t have your instinct, and most importantly ... I know you’re not going to let them buy you.”

DongHae took a deep breath, “Fine, but after this case is closed, please let me transfer as a traffic officer.”

They arrived at the Captain’s office, “We’ve been trying to find the weakest link to get into their business and take evidence, KangIn’s organisation is too tight, he’s been in the business for too long, while the Doctor only works with small amount of people, they’re all from medical background, I don’t think you’ll be able to get into his group ...” he gave DongHae a folder full of files, “So that leaves us with GD and TaeYang, we got contacts in their group that will put you in as a technician.”

“What about KiBum’s?” DongHae questioned.

“He’s just starting his beginner’s luck in the business, we won’t get the big catch by investing time on him.”  
***  
“Put this on”, ChaeRin gave HyukJae a shopping bag, “KiBum wants you to go out with him tonight”.

After the incident with YeSung, KiBum allowed HyukJae to go jogging almost every morning with ShinDong following him. Once every 2 weeks, ShinDong or ChaeRin would pick him for an appointment with the beauty salon, he was to keep quiet and never said anything to anyone during the treatment, something he was getting used to lately. He had to stay at the apartment, chained, most of the times but the change was refreshing.

“Hurry up! KiBum will pick you at eight”, ChaeRin told him as she ushered HyukJae into the bathroom.

HyukJae took the time to take off his clothes, the reflection at the mirror caught his eyes. His skin was paler now that he barely seen the sun, his body still lean and bony, but inside, he knew he had changed so much compared to the young man he was once before the abduction seventy three days a go.

He took the first piece of garment from the shopping bag and frowned. A skirt? He dug for more clothes and found a red sweater with black line across the chest. The only problem was the sweater was made for a girl. When he was about to put the clothes back on the shopping bag, another piece of garment fell on the bathroom floor. A lacy red underwear.

HyukJae didn’t think twice to tell ChaeRin that the shop gave her the wrong bag, but ChaeRin just laughed at his expression, “Babo, of course they’re for you! Hurry up! I’ll need to do your make up!”

HyukJae didn’t have time to say anything, ChaeRin threatened to put the clothes on him herself if he couldn’t finish dressing up in ten minutes. When he was finally dressed, HyukJae stepped out of the bathroom, fidgeting a little as he tried to pull the skirt so it wouldn’t expose his legs that much.

ChaeRin just laughed and pushed his hands away, “Come on let’s do your make up.”

HyukJae didn’t consider himself to look girly, he was positive that he would make a terrible girl with the dress and make up. Why KiBum wanted to go out with a drag queen? He wondered.

ChaeRin gave HyukJae another shopping bag when she was done, HyukJae wondered how he looked like now that the make up was done, “You look so pretty, so stop fidgeting, you’ll ruin the effect!” she handed HyukJae a mirror and HyukJae was surprised to see his own reflection.

His eyes were lined thickly with eye liner and eye shadow, mascara added the dramatic effect to his eyes. Blush on made his cheeks glowed rosy and the lip gloss made his thin lips full and delicious.

“I think you need to take this off when you wear that”, she unlocked the chain attached to HyukJae’s anklet, “Do you need help or you can put those on yourself?”

HyukJae looked at the pair of boots he found inside the last shopping bag, they had the highest heels he had ever seen. A zipper was on the outer side of each boots, how was he going to put those on?

“I guess you’ll need my help, huh?” ChaeRin chuckled.  
***  
KiBum did pick him up at eight that night. He brought HyukJae to a club. HyukJae had never been in that club before but he’d heard of this club before, the Empire was one of the most expensive clubs in the city.

The dance floor was packed, but every here and there, HyukJae recognized someone from KiBum’s group stood watching. KiBum led HyukJae in to the second floor, through the thick smell of tobacco and alcohol in the club and passed countless bodies dancing all over the club.

The loud music didn’t even reach the private room. Four men were sitting in it, they all looked like business men, having a good time with their friends after a long working day, but a dangerous aura around them could be sensed even from a distance.

These men were no ordinary working class men, they were mafia leaders.

“So this is the girl you told me!” one of them gave KiBum a friendly slap on the back, “You got good eyes KiBum! She’s smokin’ hot!”

“Damn Kangin, I thought you’re a married man!”

“Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m blind, GD!”

KiBum made HyukJae sit with him, his arm wrapped around HyukJae possesively as his friends joked around.

“Did you order anything?” KiBum asked his friends.

“No, we were waiting for the man of the house”, one of them with the most handsome feature replied.

“No need to be so formal, SiWon-sshi”, KiBum said, “Let’s order!”

Dinner came not long afterwards, KiBum proved to be a good host, although HyukJae sensed that he kept his distance with his friends, he didn’t talk much although he laughed with them and answered to their jokes but he wasn’t warming up as much as the others did. He was alert and well composed even when he was around his friends.

“Okay, that was good”, the guy they called SiWon said as the last of their plates were taken by the waitress, “Now shall we talk about business?”

“Hyukkie, why don’t you go downstairs and dance while I talk to these gentlemen?” KiBum said to HyukJae, “ShinDong and the others are downstairs, they’ll keep an eye on you.”

HyukJae nodded and let himself being escorted out of the private room.

It felt like ages since the last time he danced, the high heels were a bit of a nuisance at first, but after a couple of minutes, HyukJae was used to the feeling and enjoyed dancing on the dance floor. He danced alone, but he could feel ShinDong and the others were watching him, making sure that he was on their line of sight.

A pretty girl with a skirt a little too short, dancing alone in a packed dance floor bounded to attract troubles, some boys came to dance with him, some even tried to get his number, but HyukJae shrugged them all off quietly. He blended with the crowd every time a man got too close or paid too much attention.

HyukJae almost yelped when he felt a hand grabbing his butt, he turned around and was met with a drunken man who leaned to him, his face indicating for a kiss. He did what came to his mind, he pushed the man backwards making the drunk stumbled at the force. HyukJae might dress like a girl but he still had the strength of a man. HyukJae turned around quickly, leaving the dance floor before the man managed to recover.

He leaned against the bar, calming his breath. ShinDong’s eyes met him from across the room, HyukJae mouthed ‘It’s okay’ and ShinDong nodded.

The bartender put a glass in front of HyukJae without being asked, “From KiBum”, he explained.

HyukJae nodded, smiling a bit. He took the glass and smiled to himself as he saw the contain of the glass.

Strawberry milk. That was definitely KiBum’s doing. When he finished the milk, HyukJae watched the dance floor, but he felt someone close was watching him. Hoping that it was ShinDong, he turned to his left and saw a young man, around his age, staring at him.

The man was handsome, he had kind and playful eyes. 

“Strawberry milk?” he smiled.

HyukJae sighed, not another one of these again ...

“But it’s good, so at least I know that you’re completely sober ... My name is DongHae do you ...”

HyukJae ignored the man, maybe it’s time to see if the ladies room in this club was as good as what those girls been gossiping...

DongHae was going to follow the girl, but the bartender stopped him.

“That girl is off limit”, he told DongHae.

“Why?”

“She’s the boss’ girlfriend.”

DongHae followed the form heading to the toilet in a hurry. That girl was definitely pretty. Had he ever seen her before? He frowned, trying to recall where he had seen the face.

“Yah! Aren’t you working for TaeYang?” the bartender cut his thoughts.

“Yeah, why?”

“You better lay off the girl, TaeYang can’t do anything if KiBum got jealous and from what I’ve heard the big boss’ got jealous easily”, he poured a glass of whiskey, “Here’s something to cool your head off, you’ll need it.”  
***  
When the last of KiBum’s friend left the private room, KiBum whispered lowly on HyukJae’s ear, “Now ... can I bend you over the table and fuck you?”

HyukJae bit his lower lip at the sensuality of the taller man’s tone.

“Or should I undress you and take you nice and slow?” HyukJae burried his face on KiBum’s chest, embarrassed. “Tell me Hyukkie”, he kissed HyukJae’s face.

“I ... I ... I want you to do it”, HyukJae said softly, muffled by the material of KiBum’s shirt.

KiBum chuckled, “Do what?”

“Do ... – it - ...” HyukJae tried to compose the words, he hated to sound so needy, so desperate, it was an alien feeling for him. But KiBum made no move, “Fuck me”, HyukJae finally gave up.

“How?” KiBum lifted HyukJae’s chin to meet his eyes. HyukJae blushed harder if it was possible.

“Whatever ... do whatever ... j... just f... fuck me”, HyukJae stuttered.

KiBum smiled in satisfaction, HyukJae was just too cute. Shifting on his lap with his face blushing red, the skirt riding high on his thigh, KiBum could feel HyukJae’s arousal forming between his legs. He took a wet tissue on the table, complimentary from their dinner earlier, and opened the sachet. Using the tissue, he wiped the make up on HyukJae’s face.

“This is much better”, he commented.

Then KiBum took the sweater off HyukJae’s torso, the cold air in the room hit HyukJae’s skin and he shivered in surprise, instantly, his nipples stood erect.

KiBum took his face in his arm so HyukJae leaned down for a deep kiss, as his fingers undid the buttons on the skirt and when HyukJae pulled back at the lack of oxygen, he eased the skirt from HyukJae’s form. He continued to tease HyukJae with feather light kisses along HyukJae’s neck and down to his chest, HyukJae gasped in surprise as KiBum’s warm mout engulfed his right nipple, tongue flicked teasingly against the hardened nub.

HyukJae gave another moan as KiBum released the nipple and gave the same treatment to the other nipple, KiBum was driving him insane! His arousal was now starting to ache underneath the tight panties, KiBum must had realized that too by now, but he kept teasing HyukJae with his hands, each fingertips causing electric sparks against HyukJae’s skin.

Suddenly KiBum pulled him up, only to lay him on the table in front of them. Sprawled on the table between liquor bottles and glasses of wine, with only the red panties and a pair of thigh high boots, HyukJae felt exposed. He looked at KiBum, who was staring down at him with lust filled eyes.

“Uhh ...” HyukJae felt KiBum leaving a trail off soft kisses against his exposed torso, down to his stomach and stopped on his belly button to give it a lick, HyukJae tried to anchor himself on the table, blindly searching for something to grab on but hitting some bottles to the ground in the process.

HyukJae felt rather than saw KiBum grinned against his stomach, and before his clouded mind could register, he felt the lacy panties being ripped off by KiBum’s hands. HyukJae opened his eyes and looked down, only to see his erection standing proudly, and KiBum was smirking.

“Tell me Hyukkie, where do you want me to touch you?” He asked teasingly, “Here?” he kissed HyukJae’s stomach, his hands felt warm against HyukJae’s thigh, HyukJae moaned in frustration as KiBum gave another kiss on his inner thigh, “Or here?”

“No ...”

“Here?” KiBum kissed the place where his thigh connected with his torso, HyukJae gave another moan.

“N ... No ...”

“Tell me Hyukkie ...”

HyukJae took KiBum’s hand on his open thigh and guided it to his arousal, “H ... here”, he blushed as he said it.

He sighed in pleasure when KiBum kissed the tip of his penis, more glasses scattered on the floor as KiBum licked the head and HyukJae’s body arched from the table violently when KiBum swallowed his arousal. KiBum’s tongue was warm against his shaved privates, HyukJae had never experienced oral sex before and the feeling was incredible. The sensation against his sensitive skin was too much, with another lick, HyukJae felt his orgasm was approaching, that was when KiBum pulled back.

“Why don’t you show me how much you want it?” KiBum gave a wicked smile and sat back on the sofa, leaving HyukJae naked and confused on the table. HyukJae was left dazed for a couple of seconds before he realised what to do, KiBum sat on the sofa, his smile beckoning HyukJae to do something.

HyukJae crawled to the seat, undoing KiBum’s zipper with shaky fingers, freeing KiBum engorged erection.

“Lick it baby, make it wet”, KiBum encouraged him.

Slowly, HyukJae licked the head, mimicking what KiBum did earlier. He never blew KiBum before and he was afraid that he’d do something wrong, so he kept licking KiBum’s member and occasionally kissing him.

“That’s enough, baby”, KiBum pulled HyukJae off his erection with an incredible self control, considering how much he wanted to fuck HyukJae raw that second. He handed a tube of lube to HyukJae, “Prepare yourself, I want to watch.”

Again, the order left HyukJae confused for a second or two. He had never prepared himself before, KiBum always prepared him. He sat back on the table and opened his legs. Squeezing a large amount of lube in his fingers, he rubbed his opening before pushing a finger in.

Feeling bolder, he added another finger, scissoring himself as what KiBum used to do to prepare him. KiBum groaned at the scene, HyukJae was incredibly fuckable at the moment. He was almost nude, thin layer of sweat layered his skin, legs spread, erection standing proudly with precum leaking steadily while he fucked himself against his own fingers. His face was a mixture between concentration and pleasure, biting his lower lip in anticipation as he added another finger to his hungry hole.

“That’s enough, Hyukkie”, HyukJae moaned as the fingers were removed from his body, “Come up here.”

HyukJae put more lube on KiBum’cock, KiBum was large, he knew what lack of lube would do to his body tomorrow. After making sure the tick shaft was properly lubricated, HyukJae lowered himself on KiBum’s lap. The head prodded his entrance, HyukJae felt his hole extended as KiBum’s erection nudged his ring of muscles open. When it was completely inside him, HyukJae let out a breathy moan. KiBum’s erection twitched inside him as a result.

He didn’t signal KiBum that he was ready, instead of waiting, HyukJae started to bounced up and down impatiently, KiBum felt so good filling his insides, the new position made KiBum’s cock touched the places he never touched before and it excited HyukJae more.

“Slow down baby, you’re going to hurt yourself”, KiBum stopped HyukJae’s frantic moves and held his hip, HyukJae groaned as he was forced to follow KiBum’s slower pace. This time he could feel KiBum slid into him , so slowly, and HyukJae grew impatient.

“KiBum Sshi ... faster ... please ... uhn ...”

“Like this, baby?” KiBum picked a pace but still it was too slow for HyukJae, he was so close!

“Nn ... no ... ugh ... faster ...”

Suddenly, HyukJae was pulled up and the next thing he knew, KiBum was all the way out of his body.

“Bend over the table”, KiBum didn’t need to order him twice.

HyukJae’s moan pierced the room as KiBum slammed into him. Unlike earlier, KiBum didn’t slow down his movement and soon was pistoning in and out of HyukJae. Moans escaped HyukJae’s lips everytime KiBum’s hard rock erection hit his special spot.

When KiBum’s calloused fingers tightened around HyukJae’s cock, HyukJae lost it all and came. His cum spurted all over the floor and KiBum’s hand. His insides gripped KiBum so tightly, KiBum couldn’t hold back again and followed, he erupted inside HyukJae with a low moan. His seeds flooding HyukJae’s insides.

“Uuh ...” HyukJae whimpered weakly as KiBum carefully pulled out of his abused entrance. Some of KiBum’s seed trickled down from his hole. He heard KiBum sighed and the next thing he knew a pair of strong arms pulled him to the sofa.

He closed his eyes.

This is wrong, he thought, what had become of me? 

KiBum zipped his trousers and sat down, enjoying HyukJae's form on the table. HyukJae stayed in his position, catching his breath.

"Let's go home", KiBum finally said, he draped his coat over HyukJae's naked body and helped HyukJae to stand up.


	4. His Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Didn’t I fuck you enough to make you tired?”

HyukJae checked himself on the mirror once again. KiBum seemed pleased with HyukJae cross dressing the other day and asked HyukJae to put on another female clothes to accompany him to the club tonight. The disguise seemed to work, no one recognise him as a girl.

Knowing how crazy KiBum could get, did that mean HyukJae would have to dress up as a girl for the rest of his life? HyukJae shrugged the thoughts, living with KiBum stopped his mind from speculating, the man was as unpredictable as the weather.

This time he wore a sky blue Chinese dress, the silvery silk felt cool against his skin. Patterns of butterflies and flowers adorned the material, the blouse reached to HyukJae’s mid-thigh, underneath, he wore a flashy black short. A pair of diamond ear rings adorned his ears, KiBum put them on himself last night, they were shaped like butterfly wings. HyukJae knew they cost a fortune and kept reminding himself to keep an eye on them.

A pair of silver heels with straps were on the box next to the door, HyukJae sat on the bed to put those shoes on. ChaeRin had put on his make up earlier and she left in a hurry afterwards, so now HyukJae was waiting for KiBum alone.

It was only five o’clock in the afternoon, KiBum didn’t say anything about where they were going, judging from the dress, he would most probably take HyukJae to the club.

The autumn wind seeping through the windows gave a chill to HyukJae in the skimpy outfit, so he went to turn the heater higher. That was when the door was opened and KiBum came in.

“Put this on”, he put his own coat over HyukJae’s smaller form, “Let’s go.” As usual, he ordered instead of asking HyukJae.

KiBum seemed to be in a good mood, although he still didn’t talk much, HyukJae could feel that the man was happy. He opened the car door for HyukJae and drove the car himself. He kissed HyukJae’s wrist before starting the engine.

“I have a surprise for you”, he said as he drove.

They rode to the bay, and to HyukJae’s surprise, they went to a boat.

The yacht took them to the middle of the sea, HyukJae wondered what KiBum was up to. The night was beautiful, despite the chilly afternoon, the sky was clear and the sea was calm. They arrived in an old lighthouse. For a moment, HyukJae wondered why KiBum brought him there, he was a bit afraid that KiBum would do something dreadful once again, with a sigh, HyukJae pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and let KiBum led him to enter the light house.

When they arrived on the top floor, HyukJae saw a dining table and two chairs were set. Two waiters wearing formal uniforms were ready to serve them.

Dinner was ttokbokki, but not the usual ttokbokki, HyukJae could swear the dish was so familiar to him.

“Let’s eat”, KiBum told HyukJae, casually taking the ttokbokki with his own chopstick.

HyukJae followed, but somehing was bothering him. The taste confirmed his curiousity, it was so familiar and reminded HyukJae of his past.

“This ... “ HyukJae’s eyes widened at the realisation. KiBum only gave secretive smile at HyukJae’s surprised expression. It confirmed HyukJae’s guess, the ttokbokki came from the restaurant owned by HyukJae’s family.

HyukJae savoured every bit of the dish, it was eighty one days since he last seen his mother. It felt like forever since the last time he ate his mother’s cooking.

“Thank you KiBum-sshi”, HyukJae said, he was relieved, knowing that KiBum kept his promise and kept his family unharmed.

After the dinner, they had desert, praline ice cream and chocolate. HyukJae frowned when his spoon hit something hard on the bottom of his ice cream bowl.

“Maybe you should check it out”, KiBum suggested.

And HyukJae gasped when he found a diamond ring on his bowl. Chocolate covered the ring, but the diamond was shining despite the chocolate. A waiter came and took the ring to clean it with water, before giving it back to HyukJae, who was still looking at KiBum in surprise.

“Just say thank you and put it on”, KiBum’s tone was friendly, with a hint of laughter in it.

It sounded different than the KiBum known to his men, somehow this KiBum was easier to like and HyukJae found himself hoping to see more of this KiBum.

HyukJae put the ring on his bony finger, it glowed under the night light.

“Thank you KiBum-Sshi”, he said, “I like it.”

“Good”, it was all KiBum replied.  
***  
After the dinner, KiBum took HyukJae back to the city. He actually smiled when he kissed HyukJae before entering the car. He was driving when his phone rang.

HyukJae was still looking out at the city view when he heard KiBum cursed. He looked to the driver’s side, only to find KiBum’s face hardened and his eyes flashed in anger, he put the phone on the dashboard, and HyukJae sensed something was not right.

KiBum was angry.

As much as HyukJae wondered what happened, he didn’t want to ask, he knew it would only fuelled KiBum’s anger, so he just sat quietly in the car as KiBum sped to his club.

They arrived on the back of the club, one of KiBum’s men took the car and another man came to greet KiBum, he was unanswered.

“Hyung”, ShinDong met them as they entered the back door. The tension was high.

“You stay here with Hyukkie”, he ordered ShinDong, “Wait here”, this time he told HyukJae, before going in to the the other door. HyukJae saw him grabbing a baseball bat before the door was closed. There was another door on the other side of the room, KiBum probably go to that door.

“What happened?” HyukJae’s voice was small against all the commotion.

Instead of answering, ShinDong called two more men and told them to go in to the room, on the contrary from KiBum, he looked nervous.

“We found another rat, he’s planning of taking down Hyung.”

Someone from KiBum’s own organization tried to kill him?

“It is possible that this guy tried to sell Hyung to the cops or he probably works for other organization, it’s crazy when he’s mad”, ShinDong sighed, the first scream was heard from the room, followed by more screams, it sounded like they were arguing in there, “... he once beat a cop to death with a golf stick, he didn’t stop even after the guy’s skull cracked, it took three men to make him stop.”

“Aren’t the people at the club suspecting anything?”HyukJae flinched as he heard another hit.

“The music is too loud, they won’t hear a thing”, ShinDong replied.

The first bang was so hard, HyukJae could hear it from outside the room.

“There are two things Hyung hates the most ... cops and betrayal.”

HyukJae wanted to know what kind of life had forged KiBum into this cold and ruthless man, he thought about the dinner they had earlier, how KiBum looked so happy when he took HyukJae to the light house, could it be the same man they were talking about?

The men ShinDong sent into the room came out, blood splattered on their clothes.

“Hyung, we need your help!” one of them said to ShinDong.

ShinDong looked at HyukJae, “Can I trust you to stay here while I go in there? At least don’t make more people get killed for a stupid reason tonight?”

HyukJae nodded, “I won’t go anywhere.”

HyukJae heard more screamings, from KiBum and from the other guy, who was probably half dead by now. It was not something pleasant to hear, even after KiBum showed him his other side which HyukJae started to love. HyukJae wandered to the other side of the room, the wall was opposite of the streets so the screams were blocked by the traffic. A wooden bench was there, HyukJae sat on it, waiting for KiBum to finish what he had to do.

HyukJae was surprised when he saw the guy from the last time on the bar was coming to his way. Why would this guy be in this place? He started to panic as the guy smiled to him. What was his name again? DongHae wasn’t it?

“Don’t need to pretend, I know that you’re not a girl”, he said to HyukJae, “The hip kinda give it up, no ofense.”

“What do you want?”

“Lee HyukJae.”

HyukJae’s face changed as he heard the name. His heart stopped beating.

“I know you’re not here because you want to, HyukJae, you were taken out of your free will weren’t you?” DongHae’s voice softened, “I can help you.”

“H ... How?”

“I’m a cop.”

Well that explained everything ... But then again, if a cop came to HyukJae for help in exchange of his life back, he must wanted something big.

“Help me to nail him down, and you can get your life back ...”

HyukJae looked at the man in front of him, mixed feelings filled his mind. He knew what happened to the traitors in KiBum’s life, to make it worse, KiBum hated cops and this guy here was a cop who asked him to betrays KiBum.

“Don’t you want your life back? You don’t have to live in fear anymore and you don’t need to be a doll like this”, DongHae continued, motioning HyukJae's outfit.

Someone was approaching the hallway, HyukJae realised that if KiBum ever found out he was talking to DongHae, it would cause trouble.

“Think about it, ok?” fortunately, DongHae was smart and he sensed HyukJae’s fear.

“Why did you tell me that you’re ... a ...” HyukJae stopped, he didn’t want to risk DongHae’s head if KiBum’s men heard what DongHae was actually. He barely knew the man but still the thought of someone died because of him or in his presence was not nice.

“You won’t tell anyone ... right?” with a wink, DongHae left.

HyukJae played with the bottom of his blouse nervously. His life was complicated as it was, why this cop came to him now?

Seconds later, KiBum came out of the room, looking pissed and angry. His sleeves were rolled to his ellbow and the baseball bat still in his hand. Blood splattered on the wooden bat, giving it uneven patterns of dark red. HyukJae eyed the bat with nervous eyes.

“Hyukkie, let’s go!” he called out for HyukJae, one of his men took the bat from his hand without asking.

HyukJae was startled, stunned for a second. Did KiBum hear what DongHae and him were talking about? Did KiBum hit the guy to death with the baseball bat? HyukJae's face must had been paled.

“Hyukkie!” this time he called impatiently.

HyukJae quickly followed KiBum.   
***  
DongHae paced in the small apartment, he knew something was not right when he joined TaeYang and GD’s group. What the two been doing was not as big as he suspected and now his suspicion was confirmed. The Captain had been wrong all these times, KiBum was more than just a beginner, he grasped the business in his hand like a pro and he was definitely more powerful than what he let himself to appear.

He had to tell the news to the Captain but how are they going to investigate KiBum? The mafia got ears all over the police department and even if KiBum didn’t have his personal spies at the police station, he was in good term with KangIn and the latter was known to have ears on the department.

The phone on the corner of the room vibrated against the wooden desk, DongHae left his personal phone at his apartment during undercover times like these, only two people who got his number though, his mother and his boss.

The call was from the first. DongHae knew his mother would bother him to no end if he doesn’t pick up the phone, so he answered it.

“DongHae, are you coming for Christmas?”

“Umma, isn’t it too early to talk about Christmas?” DongHae groaned, “This is November!”

“Why didn’t you come to your nephew’s birthday?”

“Umma, you know I ...”

“Why are you so stubborn Lee DongHae? How could you abandon your own family because of some gossip?” his mother was as good as an interrogating cop when she wanted something, DongHae realized probably it was the trait she inherited to him, “You of all people should know not to believe rumors!”

DongHae scratched his head, this would take a long time to explain, “Umma, I don’t hate you or SungMin, I don’t want to come to SungMin’s house because she married KyuHyun and I don’t like KyuHyun ...”

“Who is a good person!” his mother cut him, “DongHae, he takes care of your sister and even takes care of me and your dad!”

“... and KyuHyun is an accountant working on money laundrying and therefore he is working for the mafia!” DongHae ignored his mother, “He’s still a mafia to me however you   
put it, Umma!”

“Sometimes I think I don’t know you anymore DongHae, what happened to the DongHae I knew?” the woman on the other side sighed.

“He grew up Umma, and he sees bad things in the world”, DongHae replied, and his mother cut the line.

His mother was still living in denial. SungMin was a simple person, she married the first guy who came in to their door and KyuHyun seemed to be a nice person until DongHae started to work on the mafia cases. It didn’t take long to know that the firm KyuHyun was a part of was connected to KangIn and the big names in the industry. There had never been enough proof to charge KyuHyun and DongHae knew that his sister’s heart would break if her loving husband is arrested.

Why good people always got messed up with the wrong side?

His thought flew to one name. Lee HyukJae. It didn’t take long for DongHae to find out that the girl he met at the bar was not even a girl. HyukJae’s body was slim, but he lacked the curves of a girl. HyukJae’s face kept him thinking the whole night until he checked the files again and DongHae’s eyes confirmed that the murder victim of the case they never got to solve was actually on the same building as he was that night.

DongHae blamed it on his cop intuition, but he knew it was not. Something about HyukJae bothered him, although he didn’t think much of it, he wanted to keep this case like any other cases. He didn’t want his personal feelings to interrupt the investigation, this would be his last case before he leaves anyway.

But that night his own mind betrayed him. In his dream, HyukJae in blue silky dress was in his arms, HyukJae was smiling, and his pretty smile was only for DongHae.  
***  
“Uhn ...” HyukJae groaned as he lowered himself on KiBum’s arousal, feeling the hard rod filling him slowly. His own member was very much alive, despite the orgasm he had earlier that night, his entrance slick with KiBum’s cum and it helped to make the penetration easier.

KiBum made some phone calls and ShinDong came to talk to KiBum for a while in the apartment. After sending his men to do things, KiBum left. HyukJae was asleep when KiBum came back that night, it was already past midnight, and KiBum was in the mood for sex.

HyukJae reached to his own arousal, as KiBum’s member was fully burried to the hilt, but KiBum stopped him from touching himself, so he reached to his back and touched KiBum’s balls, caressing them with his fingers. The effect was not disappointing, KiBum’s erection jumped inside him.

“Hyukkie, move”, KiBum ordered and HyukJae complied. He started to pulled up and slammed himself back on KiBum’s erection, his movement was getting frantic as he was getting closer to release. KiBum’s hand grasped HyukJae’s member and started to pump the swollen organ with steady stroke.

“Ahh ... “ HyukJae’s moans were getting desperate, everytime he was so close to cumming, KiBum would slow down his pumping to stop him from orgasming.

KiBum encouraged him to bent his leg forward and when HyukJae did it, he almost screamed out in surprise. The new position gave KiBum more access to hit HyukJae’s abused prostrate more acurately. HyukJae couldn’t hold back anymore and came hard, his member spurting white semen all over his and KiBum’s body.

HyukJae’s insides spasmed and gripped KiBum’s arousal tightly as he came, KiBum also came seconds later, his seed coating HyukJae’s already debauched insides.

HyukJae couldn’t even remember when KiBum laid him on the bed and tucked him under the blanket. The next thing he knew after he was back from his high was KiBum smoking next to him, the table lamp gave a yelowish glow in the room.

After he finished his cigarette, KiBum turned the lights off. They laid in silence for a while, HyukJae was sure that KiBum was asleep, so he turned to his side, facing KiBum.

KiBum looked younger than he first thought, how old was he? HyukJae was sure the guy must had been around his age. What kind of life he’d been living? HyukJae wondered, how could a man killed so many people in such brutal ways?

Suddenly, KiBum’s eyes were opened, they stared directly into HyukJae’s.

“You’re not asleep.”

It was more of a statement than a question.

“Didn’t I fuck you enough to make you tired?”

HyukJae was taken a back, pink rendered his cheeks at the realization of what KiBum was saying.

“I was just joking”, KiBum smiled and pulled HyukJae in his arms, “Sleep”, he kissed HyukJae’s eye lids.

HyukJae yawned, he breathed in KiBum’s scent and closed his eyes.


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell you what, little slut, your fucking boyfriend made these scars on me, he set me up and I was rotting in jail because of him, but now I’m back ... I’m not going to kill you, though ... I’ll just ruin that pretty face of yours and mark your body, and you’ll be begging me to fuck you harder!”

“No Chief, we’ve got it all wrong, GD and TaeYang only control a small amount of drugs in the city, KiBum is the man we’re looking for”, DongHae insisted, “I’ve got proof that he killed our informan last week and we’ve hacked his personal computer and it showed that he’s involved in human organ trade! Who knows how many more business he got under his name!”

DongHae continued, “His name is all over the notes I gave you, isn’t that enough of an evidence to nail him?”

“It’s not strong enough to take him to the court for murder if that’s what you want”, the Captain reminded DongHae.

“Give a warrant order to search his apartment, I’ll give you the murder weapon and evidence!”

The Captain thought for a minute, he had to admit that they set the wrong foot at the beginning since GD and TaeYang’s business was not leading them anywhere, but now DongHae was sure that he would get something by investigating KiBum. Things were going steady until last week their informan was found dead in the gutter.

“You’ll get your warrant in two days”, he finally agreed.  
***  
HyukJae was still asleep in KiBum’s arms when an intruder came in from the window. It happened so fast, HyukJae didn’t even got the chance to blink, the next thing he knew, KiBum pushed him under the cover and started shooting at the intruder with a gun he grabbed from under the bed.

KiBum fired twice before the man jumped off the window, breaking the glass into thousands of pieces. HyukJae’s heart was still beating hard in his chest when KiBum turned the lights and cursed.

“You alright?” he asked HyukJae.

HyukJae sat up, he nodded.

KiBum grabbed his phone, punching the numbers and strated to bark orders for his men. HyukJae stayed under the cover, still too shocked with what just happened.

“... and call a cleaner, I need to get this place clean before tomorrow!” KiBum ordered, “Get ChaeRin, I need her to arrange a new place for EunHyuk!”

It was only three in the morning, although they lived in a sleepless city, the night sky was still dark and the chilly winter wind came in through the broken window.

“Get dressed, we’re leaving, pack only the essentials”, KiBum told HyukJae, “Don’t worry about the rest, ChaeRin and the cleaner will take care of them later!”

Slowly, HyukJae stood up and walked to the closet, picking a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. KiBum unlocked the chain from his ankle before he put on the jeans.

“Who was that?” HyukJae finally found the courage to ask.

“Someone sent to kill me”, KiBum replied as he put on his coat.

“W-why?”

“Because they want to see me dead”, the answer was not making any sense to HyukJae, but he dropped the question.

KiBum took HyukJae to the car, when he was about to start the engine, HyukJae remembered something as he touched his ear.

“I think I left the ear ring you gave me”, he said weakly.

“Forget it, I’ll get you a new one”, KiBum didn’t seem to mind.  
***  
“There’s nothing here, Lee”, one of the cops reported to DongHae.

“Search again, there has to be something he left behind!” DongHae ordered.

They had two search orders for KiBum’s apartment, they knew KiBum was not living at his current address, it was just a decoy apartment, so DongHae searched KiBum’s two other apartment. One in the downtown, which he was often seen, and another one where he was suspected keeping his girlfriend.

“Looks like someone came here before we did”, the forensic motioned at the broken window, “And he was injured”, he collected the blood sample taken from the window.

“He shot the intruder”, DonHae said, he pointed at the bullet on the window, “Let’s see if it’s the same gun as the one that killed our informan.”

DongHae looked around the small apartment once again, his team couldn’t find anything worth checking for except the bullet and the blood on the window. KiBum did a good job cleaning the place before he left.

“Wow ... did he keep a large dog in this place?” a police woman commented.

DongHae saw a large metal ring planted in the middle of the room, the kind of thing used to hold a large chain. Why would a mafia leader chained anything besides a dog?

And suddenly he remembered HyukJae. So far no one in his team knew about HyukJae’s existence, he hadn’t tell anyone and he wasn’t planning to take HyukJae into this mess. A part of him screamed out that HyukJae would make a perfect key witness, he would be the key to take KiBum down and probably the rest of the mafia too since he must seen enough crime until now. But another part of him realised if he takes HyukJae into the case, HyukJae’s life would be much more complicated, his life would be in danger, KiBum would do anything so HyukJae wouldn’t testify, so did the other mafia organisations and of course, corrupt cops who would do anything to save their position.

He couldn’t keep his mind away from HyukJae for too long lately. DongHae sighed. He needed to concentrate if he wanted to finish this case and stop thinking about HyukJae!

“Sir we found something”, one of the investigator called for DongHae.

“What’s that?”

“It’s diamond”, he gave the object to DongHae, who took it to the plastic bag for future evidence.

DongHae quickly recognise the piece of jewellery, the design was intricate, a row of small diamonds set to shape a butterfly wing.

“Looks like this is the girlfriend’s place”, one of the investigator concluded, “We found a skirt on the laundry”.

It was the same black skirt HyukJae wore when he first met DongHae in the club.  
***  
Since the incident with the intruder four days a go, KiBum had moved HyukJae to another apartment. It was around the same size as the previous one but it had more furniture and it was closer to the city. A guard was placed there everyday, and KiBum didn’t put a chain on him anymore. KiBum left as soon as they arrived on the new apartment

HyukJae was about to go to the kitchen when he heard a strange noise came from the living room.

What he saw when he came to the living room made him froze in shock. Two men were there, one was on the process of cutting the guard’s throat. Blood spluttered all over the sofa as the dying man gave a gurgling sound from the back of his neck. They held him to stop him from struggling.

“Well well well ... what do we have here?” the taller man approached HyukJae, with every step he took, HyukJae stepped back, he gave a mocking laughter, “I guess KiBum’s girlfriend turns out to be a boy!”

His friend dumped the dead body on the carpeted floor, “I think the boss is going to like it better, shall we take him to have fun?”

“Just knock him out and be done with it!”

It was the last thing HyukJae could hear before he was knocked down unconscious.  
***  
When HyukJae woke up, he found himself tied to a bed. He started to panic.

“Waking up, sleeping beauty?” a voice came from the direction of his back, HyukJae tried to see the man but failed, the stranger chuckled, “You’re so pretty, I guess we’ll have lots of fun ...”

“What do you want?!” HyukJae tried to struggle from the robe binding his wrists to the bed.

“Just something to remember ...” he came to HyukJae’s view, he was older than the other two, with strong features and a scar on his face. More scars littering his arms and neck. A camera was placed in front of the bed by the men who came to kill the guard at the apartment earlier.

“Who are you?!”

“Me?” he chuckled again. “You can say that I’m the guy who hates KiBum very much ...”

He took a syringe and showed it to HyukJae, who started to struggle again, knowing something bad would happen, he ignored HyukJae’s struggles and injected the cool liquid to HyukJae’s vein before cupping HyukJae’s face in his hand.

HyukJae jerked his head to avoid his touch, the movement was useless though, the man grinned wider, “Don’t worry, you’ll be begging me to fuck you when the time comes”, he laughed, “And let’s see what KiBum thinks after that!”

HyukJae panicked, this sick bastard drugged him and was about to rape him! He tried to kiss HyukJae, as his lips were pressed against HyukJae’s, HyukJae bit him hard.

“Bitch! You better learn to use that mouth for a better use!” he grabbed HyukJae’s bounded hand and stabbed another syringe.

Not long after the second shot, HyukJae felt drowsy. The man was rambling about revenge and KiBum taking his money. He used the same words repeatedly, confirming HyukJae’s guess that he was a lunatic.

This is not suppose to happen ... HyukJae cried, tears brimming in his eyes.  
***  
KiBum cursed out loud, “And now where’s EunHyuk?!”

His men stayed quiet.

He slammed his hand against the desk, “Where’s ShinDong?!”

“He’s caught up at the bay, something’s going wrong”, the first man replied.

“ChaeRin!” without bothering to use the intercom, KiBum called for his secretary. His men winced at the tone, KiBum was upset. He called the apartment where he put HyukJae this morning and no one answered, when he sent one of his men to check the place, he reported that the guard was dead and HyukJae missing.

No answer from his secretary, KiBum punched the intercom, “CHAERIN!”

The girl appeared three seconds later, “You called, KiBum-sshi?” she looked annoyed.

“Yes, EunHyuk seemed to missing and I have a meeting with the Economic Chamber in ten minutes so is there anything you can fucking do?!”

“I’m sorry but you have to attend the meeting to clear your name so they won’t set a trial on you of bribery so you can keep running your company.”

“Find out who’s behind the kidnapping”, KiBum told his men, they quickly left with the new task, “Is there anyone with brain I can trust in finding EunHyuk?!”

“ShinDong is at the bay, he’s experiencing difficulties with the locals”, ChaeRin reported, “But TaeYang’s man, who I just spoke to before you called, reported that someone approached him to plot a kidnapping of a certain mafia’s girlfriend and when he heard from our men that EunHyuk was kidnapped, he said he could help tracking them down with a price ...”

“Do you think I can trust him?”

“I have never met him but I feel I can trust him.”

“Let me talk to him.”  
***  
HyukJae closed his eyes, tears running down his face as the maniac traced his barely clothed body with a knife.

“So smooth, so beautiful ... would KiBum still want you when I’m done?” he laughed a maniacal laugh, “Tell you what, little slut, your fucking boyfriend made these scars on me, he set me up rotting in jail, but now I’m back ... I’m not going to kill you, though ... I’ll just ruin that pretty face of yours and mark your body, and you’ll be begging me to fuck you harder!”

He used the knife to cut through HyukJae’s jeans, enjoying how HyukJae quivered everytime he tressed too hard. Not hard enough to make HyukJae bleed, but it was maddening nevertheless.

“You are so pretty ...” he licked HyukJae’s tears, HyukJae kept his eyes closed, “But when I’m done with you, KiBum won’t touch you anymore!”

He kept rambling about things and HyukJae was too scared to realize what was going on. The man was too engrossed in enjoying HyukJae’s fear, he missed the sound of commotion outside. Suddenly the door was kicked open from the outside and HyukJae heard someone yelling.

“I repeat, step away from him or I’ll shoot!”

HyukJae opened his eyes and saw ...

DongHae?!

The man was about to use the knife and DongHae shot with no hesitation. The man fell dead to the bed, a bullet hit him on the head.

“You alright?” DongHae asked as he untie HyukJae’s wrists from the bed post.

HyukJae nodded, body still shaking.

“Did he hurt you?”

“H-he injected me with those”, HyukJae answered shakily.

DongHae picked the syringe and used the dirty bed sheet to cover HyukJae’s almost naked body.

“Can you walk?”

HyukJae tried to get up but failed.

“Let me carry you”, DongHae offered, he took HyukJae in his arms and carried the trembling body, bridal style. HyukJae tightened his hold at DongHae as they left the warehouse.

When they reached the front door, two cars were waiting for them. YeSung came out of one car, looking worried as he saw HyukJae’s condition. Another three of KiBum’s men came out from another car.

“We just got here and ...”

“I killed two of them, but I think there are more inside”, KiBum told them.

“Let me check him”, YeSung said. But HyukJae shook his head and buried his face on DongHae’s chest, mumbling no.

“I think he’s too shocked right now”, DongHae told the doctor, “They injected him with this”, he gave YeSung the syringe he brought from the warehouse, “Is it dangerous?”

YeSung checked the syringe, “I don’t think it’s dangerous, but he might feel ... slight discomfort in around an hour time from now.”

“Do you want to take him back to KiBum?”

HyukJae held DongHae tighter, “No, take me back, I don’t wanna go with him”, he mumbled to DongHae, “I wanna go back home ...”

“I guess I’ll just take him back to KiBum ...” DongHae said.

“Wait”, YeSung gave HyukJae a paper bag, “To ease your problem tonight.”

“Thank you”, DongHae told the doctor and took HyukJae to his own car.  
***  
HyukJae was quickly sent back to a hotel, he only had a bath robe to cover himself as his clothes were ruined by the psycho. Much to his dismay, DongHae was the one who took him to the hotel, KiBum seemed to trust the man. The suite had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a large living room with TV and mini-bar. The living room and the bedroom was separated with a connecting door.

“Your room is ready”, DongHae told him, “I’ve checked everything, it’s safe”.

“T- Thank you”, HyukJae replied.

“Why don’t you go and take a bath, I’ll stay here”, he motioned to the living room.

HyukJae went to the bahtroom, his body felt strange, the heat was enveloping him, making him felt like he was on fever but unlike the fever, he had a strange tingling inside of his body. He hoped the drugs they injected him was not something dangerous, he’d hate to meet YeSung again for what he called as further examination.

The bath was warm and nice, the jaccuzi tub was large enough for two people in it. HyukJae put the brown paper bag YeSung gave him on the side table as he enjoyed the bath. He rubbed his skin softly, trying to clean the dirt but he ended up enjoying the feeling of his own finger tips against his skin.

HyukJae laid on the jacuzzi, closing his eyes as he relaxed and enjoyed the water. Unconsciously his own fingers traced his thigh, up to his stomach, chest, teasing his own nipples sofly, and down. His body felt warmer and warmer, the tingle in his stomach was getting bolder.

“Mmm...” HyukJae moaned quietly as he rubbed his own hardening organ. His own touch felt so good, he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard. He fastened the frantic move of his hand, but it was not enough stimulation to bring him to extacy. Feeling adventurous, he pushed a finger into his hole. The opening was relaxed and the finger entered his body easily.

HyukJae tried to fuck himself with the finger but since he was used being fucked with KiBum’s erection, which was much larger than just a couple of fingers, it was not enough for him. Blindly, he searched the bathroom, what he could use to satisfy the fire inside him?

He was stratled when he opened the brown paper bag YeSung gave him earlier. There was a strange device he had never seen before, but as realisation hit him, HyukJae blushed. It was a pink vibrator, with ribbed edge and unnatural bumps on the shaft, it did not resemble a real cock, to HyukJae’s opinion. A button was on the end side of the vibrator to control the power of the vibration.

“Uuhhn ...” HyukJae groaned as he pressed the toy into his entrance. His body accepted the silicone, stretching around it as if ready to swallow the pink toy. The head was in, HyukJae inched the rest of the shaft into his body and it went in easily. As the whole vibrator was in, HyukJae’s erection jumped into full hardness.

Experimentally, HyukJae tugged the toy and it slid in and out of his willing body, it brushed against his prostrate, causing the tingling inside him to spread all over his body. Accidentally, HyukJae pressed the button and the vibrator came to life. It hummed and vibrated inside of him, teasing him and fuelled his arousal.

The bubbles had cleared from the water by now, HyukJae looked down and saw his own arousal was almost purple in need. He used his free hand to fondle the hard organ and he was surprised as his own touch felt so good against his over sensitive member. When he reached to turn the vibration off, he accidentally switched it into full power, the toy buzzed to the max, digging harder into him and HyukJae couldn’t stop himself. He came with a low cry, his organ erupted hard, his insides spasmed around the still vibrating toy painfully.

When his member was finally done spurting semen, HyukJae was drained and sank lifelessly to the bottom of the tub.

He had never came that hard and for a moment he was glad that YeSung didn’t have time to help him earlier. He pulled the vibrator from his sore opening with shaky hand and dropped it to the bathroom. He should rest for a while before cleaning himself and comes out of the bathroom.  
***  
DongHae’s heart almost stopped as he heard the sensual moan echoing from the bathroom, the boy inside of him urged his legs to go and see what HyukJae was doing, but his brain scolded himself and managed to stay where he was.

Another cry was heard, this time lower, more sensual, and louder.

Suddenly an image came to his mind, picturing HyukJae naked, his soft milky skin blushed pink as he pleasured himself.

DongHae had to mentally slap himself to get rid of the image. He was here to work and the thought would get him killed.

He shouldn’t think of HyukJae like that, not now, probably later when KiBum is in jail, he could indulged himself with HyukJae but not now.

He could hear the door and some foot steps from the other room, signalling HyukJae was done in the bathroom.

“DongHae?”

There he was, the man who haunted his head for the past thirty minutes. Standing on the door way, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue checkered boxer. His hair wet from the shower and he smelled like strawberry and peaches.

“Yes?”

“I didn’t get to thank you before”, he said, his tone was soft although still could not be mistaken as a girl, “Thank you for saving me.”

DongHae smiled, “You’re welcome.”

HyukJae bit his lower lip nervously, the pink flesh looked so delicious between his white teeth and DongHae fought the urge to taste the sweet petal if it tasted as good as it looked.

“So ... you’re a cop, huh?”

“I am.”

“You’re still up to nailing KiBum?”

And then I’ll steal you from him, DongHae wished he could add that part but he just replied shortly, “Yes.”

A short pause.

“When he’s in jail with the rest of the mafia, you can return to your old life, you can be free and you don’t have to live like this anymore”.

HyukJae smiled, probably imagining his life ... His normal life, before any of these happened.

“How long have you been with him? Three months?”

“Ninety seven days.”

“That’s a long time you know.”

“It is.”

“Help me, and we’ll get you out.”

HyukJae shook his head, “You know it’s not going to be the same if KiBum’s in jail, I’ve seen too much bad things and the other mafia leaders won’t allow me to live that long to testify.”

DongHae was taken a back at the answer.

“My life is not perfect now, but I am trapped ... and I think I love him.”

HyukJae seemed to be the perfect victim of the Stockholm Syndrome in DongHae’s mind.

Stockholm Syndromeis a psychological shift that occurs in captives when they are threatened gravely but are shown acts of kindness by their captors. When subjected to prolonged captivity, these captives can develop a strong bond with their captors, in some cases including a sexual interest. His mind played the textbook quotes automatically.

DongHae didn’t lose hope though, “We’ll talk about it later, it’s a long day, you better rest.”

HyukJae nodded, he turned to the bedroom and climbed the bed. DongHae could see his form under the sheets and his back turned against the door.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t even bother to scream for the guard, I can slit your pretty neck before your bodyguards come in”,

It's been three days since the incident, KiBum moved him to another safe house, he looked worn out and often lost his patience at his men. Things seemed to be bad, more people wanted to take him down, more of KiBum's enemies were approaching and HyukJae was dragged into the war as a target to get KiBum.

HyukJae was awoken abruptly as he heard the loud thud. He thought it was DongHae, somehow KiBum trusted him and decided to hire him as a guard. HyukJae sat up on the bed, expecting to see DongHae, but it was not DongHae, it was one of the men who kidnapped him, coming from the window.

HyukJae’s eyes widened in terror, the man looked satisfied at the effect.

“Hello there, pretty boy, we meet again”, he stepped closer to the bed, he held a large butcher knife in his hand.

HyukJae’s mind worked fast, he reached underneath the bed, feeling KiBum’s gun on his fingertips. He knew where KiBum kept his guns by now, even after KiBum moved him to different apartments and hotels in the past few days he always knew where KiBum hid his guns.

“Don’t even bother to scream for the guard, I can slit your pretty neck before your bodyguards come in”, he took another step forward.

“Don’t come closer”, HyukJae warned as he drew the gun out.

“Or what? You’ll shoot?” the man chuckled, “I don’t think you’re going to shoot me baby, you can’t even pull the trigger!” he was only a step away from the bed.

HyukJae started to panic, the man didn’t stop even after HyukJae pointed the gun at him.

“I said stop or I’ll shoot!” HyukJae repeated, but even he knew that his tone was shaky.

“Shoot all you want baby”, the man’s grin widened, “I know you won’t shoot.”

He reached to touch HyukJae and that was the same time when the door was opened from the outside. DongHae drew his gun at the man.

“Leave him alone!”

The man lunged to HyukJae, knife pointing at HyukJae’s neck and HyukJae pulled the trigger. He didn’t hear the shots, he just knew that the man fell onto him and warm blood splattered all over him.

HyukJae was not the only one who was stunned at the action, DongHae couldn’t believe what just happened either, did HyukJae just shot the man with a gun? How did he know where KiBum kept the gun?

“HyukJae, you alright?” DongHae pushed the dead body off HyukJae and found the HyukJae was shaking, he tried to take the gun from HyukJae’s hand, and fortunately HyukJae was too shocked to resist.

When DongHae saw the gun, he knew it was the same gun that killed his informan.

“Hyuk ...?”

HyukJae looked up, blood smeared on his face. Blood was everywhere, in his hands, his lap, on the covers ...

Without saying a word, DongHae hugged the trembling man.

HyukJae let himself being held, quiet sobs escaped his lips as DongHae held him.

“Ssh ... it’s alright, everything’s gonna be alright ...” DongHae cooed to HyukJae in his arms. His mind told him that he was saying nonsense, “It’ll be okay HyukJae, don’t worry ...” he rubbed HyukJae’s back in effort to comfort HyukJae.

It took a while until HyukJae was calmed down, when he finally let go of DongHae, the cop quickly missed the feeling of HyukJae in his arms.

“You must think that I’m such a girl”, HyukJae wiped his tears. His face looked miserable, tears stained his face and some blood was still there.

“Of course not, killing a man never been easy for anyone”, DongHae replied, “Why don’t you go and take a shower? Go change and let me call KiBum to clean this mess”, DongHae continued.

HyukJae nodded.

But before he entered the bathroom, he turned to DongHae and asked, “Are you going to arrest me for murder?”

DongHae quickly shook his head, “It was self defense, don’t worry.”

HyukJae turned and closed the door behind him, leaving DongHae with the dead body on the bed.

DongHae didn’t know what to do. Should he go and call the police? It would only make things worse for HyukJae and would definitely ruin his cover. Then again the man was a criminal, he was supposed to be dead when DongHae took HyukJae from the warehouse. 

He called KiBum, it was ChaeRin who picked the phone, she told DongHae that KiBum would be there soon with some cleaners.

It was a long ten minutes before KiBum arrived.

He eyed DongHae who realised that some blood on his collar when he held HyukJae earlier was visible to KiBum’s eyes. Was that jealousy DongHae caught in the mafia’s eyes?

“Easy man, I don’t swing that way”, he tried to sound casual.

KiBum just gave him a knowing look that made DongHae felt uncomfortable. Did the man knew what DongHae was thinking?

DongHae wasn’t too confident with his own action, for the first time in his life he felt betrayed by his own self. He couldn’t trust himself when it came to HyukJae. So he excused himself and left the apartment.  
***  
“The DNA result from the blood we found at KiBum’s apartment just arrived”.

“And?” DongHae parked the car as he listened to the Captain. He just left the hotel and now was on his way to TaeYang’s place, he was technically still working for TaeYang anyways.

“It’s from a guy named Henry, he’s a Chinese who works for Choi SiWon, another big name in the streets, he’s a close associate with KangIn.”

“Yeah I’m listening ...”

“Looks like SiWon and KangIn teamed up to get KiBum out of the picture.”

DongHae frowned, this was getting much complicated.

“DongHae, have you got any progress? And what’s with the key witness you promised me?”

DongHae sighed, “Don’t worry Captain, I got everything under control, KiBum’s moving around but I think I’ve got the murder weapon”, his thoughts returned to HyukJae, “And ... I think I’ve got contacts with his ... uh ... girlfriend.”

“You’re not falling for her are you?” the Captain suspected.

“Don’t worry Capt, she’s not my type.”

“Be careful and make sure you got everything under control, understand? I expect this case to wrap up soon!”

“Yes, I understand.”

He really should get this case finished as soon as possible without taking HyukJae in it.  
***  
That day, KiBum moved HyukJae to another hotel in town, he was placed at the honeymoon suite, the 18th floor and private card key. KiBum didn’t stay long at the hotel, after ordering lunch for HyukJae, he left for work.

When KiBum returned, it was eleven already. HyukJae just turned the TV off and was about to go to bed when he heard the door was opened. He was relieved to see that it was KiBum, not some stranger with a knife, but when he saw KiBum coming in to the room with dried blood on his face and split lip, he became worried.

“KiBum-sshi, what happened?” HyukJae asked, trying to help KiBum to sit on the sofa.

“Shit happened”, it was all KiBum said, tried to take off his tie and suit.

“Let me help you”, HyukJae offered.

KiBum let HyukJae unbuttoned his shirt, when the shirt was off, HyukJae saw a large bruise on KiBum’s torso, it looked painful to him although KiBum didn’t even flinch when HyukJae accidentally poked the bruise when he tried to shrugged the shirt off.

“Do you need to see a doctor?” HyukJae looked up at KiBum.

“No”.

“Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Just run the hot water, I want to take a shower”, KiBum replied.

HyukJae went to the bathroom to start the water, he wondered what just happened, he knew the injuries must be painful but KiBum refused to show his pain.

HyukJae turned to call KiBum when the water was in good temprature, but KiBum was already at the bathroom behind him.

“Why don’t you accompany me, Hyukkie?” KiBum pulled HyukJae to the shower. HyukJae let KiBum pulled his t-shirts off his head and lowered his boxer before stepping into the shower stall with KiBum.

They kissed under the shower, HyukJae tried to not apply too much pressure on KiBum’s injured lips but KiBum didn’t care, he kissed HyukJae deeply, his tongue searching inside HyukJae’s warm cavern blindly, he sucked on HyukJae’s soft bottom lip, the action caused his wound to re-openned and when KiBum pulled back, HyukJae felt blood on his own mouth.

He touched the injured lip with his finger tips, and KiBum sucked on HyukJae’s fingers. No words exchanged between them, just the sound of the water filling the quiet bathroom as HyukJae used the soap to wash the dried blood and dirt on KiBum’s body.

Suddenly KiBum cupped HyukJae’s face, tucking HyukJae’s wet strands of hair behind his ears and kissed him. This time KiBum didn’t try to dominate HyukJae, they shared the kiss under the water and unconsciously, HyukJae’s arms found their place behind KiBum’s neck, entwined as KiBum held him in his strong arms.

In that moment, HyukJae could feel KiBum’s heartbeat, they were connected and one, although it was not sex that put them together.

KiBum’s hands wandered lower from the small of HyukJae’s back, squeezing HyukJae’s buttocks and lower to the back of his thigh, HyukJae shivered at the touch, he pressed himself closer to KiBum’s body.

KiBum made him to look into KiBum’s eyes, for a moment, HyukJae thought that the dark haired man was about to say something, but KiBum said nothing. He just stared into HyukJae’s eyes.

“KiBum-Sshi ...” HyukJae was hesitant at first but he said it anyway, “Sarang ...”

Before HyukJae finished the sentence, KiBum kissed him deep.

They only parted when the need to breath kicked in. KiBum pushed HyukJae a little, HyukJae felt something was alive between them.

“My bad”, KiBum smiled playfully, as realizing his member was awake between them.  
**  
KiBum laid HyukJae on the bed, hovering on top of HyukJae’s smaller frame. Soon, HyukJae’s mind swam in pleasure as KiBum started to kiss his neck and lower, fingertips caressing HyukJae’s body carefully.

“Ahh ...” HyukJae moaned as KiBum found a nipple and took it in his mouth.

KiBum gave the same attention to the other nipple and trailed kisses lower on HyukJae’s body. When he reached HyukJae’s member, he gave a small kiss on the tip, causing HyukJae to cried out.

Two fingers were presented on HyukJae’s lips, HyukJae took the hint and sucked on them. To his surprise, KiBum started to suck on his erection, mimicking his action.

Feeling bolder, HyukJae sucked harder, and KiBum followed his lead. The pleasure went straight to HyukJae’s brain, it was a strange sensation, like sucking his own cock, everytime he used his tongue or sucked harder, KiBum would do the same. Every part of him started to tremble, his toes curled as his balls tightened, ready to explode.

HyukJae gave a loud moan when suddenly KiBum pulled away with a smirk.

“Not now, Hyukkie”, he told HyukJae, who could only stared in confusion. He was so close ...

KiBum kissed him, HyukJae could feel himself from KiBum’s mouth. KiBum’s fingers tangled on his hair, massaging his scalp gently, taking the HyukJae’s mind off his denied orgasm.

“Ugh ...” HyukJae moaned as he felt KiBum’s fingers pressing against his hole, they were slick with lubricant, he relaxed his muscle, knowing what to come and they entered his body.

KiBum added more fingers and HyukJae tried to relax his muscles, he was more than ready for KiBum.

“K... KIBum-sshi ... I am ready ... no need ....” HyukJae whimpered when KiBum added another finger, the fingers found his sweet spot and HyukJae could see stars behind his closed eye lids, he cried out and KiBum smiled in satisfaction. HyukJae decided that he liked KiBum’s smile, the thought flashed through his brain randomly and disappeared when KiBum’s fingers continued their assaults on his body.

The fingers were soon pulled away and KiBum pulled HyukJae’s legs further apart, HyukJae just laid there, he was hard and throbbing ready for more.

When KiBum’s hard member slid into him slowly, HyukJae pushed back impatiently.

“Slow down”, KiBum held his legs, guiding himself into HyukJae’s tight channel, as he was fully inside, KiBum gave a low moan.

KiBum tried hard not to ram into HyukJae’s willing body, it was hard not to give in to the temptations with HyukJae’s little pants and moans, his erection jumped when he felt HyukJae’s insides gripped him harder, begging to be fucked hard. Soon, KiBum lost all self control, he pounded HyukJae into the matress senseless. HyukJae had his legs around KiBum’s body and his arms holding on KiBum’s neck, moaning desperately everytime KiBum’s hard cock hit his prostate, HyukJae could feel his orgasm approaching fast.

“Uuuhn ...” HyukJae moaned as he ejaculated, his erection spurted white cum between their bodies, his insides gripped KiBum’s member like a vice, and soon KiBum came inside HyukJae with the same intensity.

KiBum laid next to HyukJae on the bed and put his arms around HyukJae, as soon as HyukJae was back from his high, he realized KiBum’s injuries and he tried to pull away from hurting KiBum, but the man refused to release him.

“Let me hold you like this”, KiBum whispered, “I need you.”

And HyukJae stopped struggling.

“Good night KiBum-sshi ...”  
***  
It wasn’t even morning when HyukJae felt the bed shifted under him, he opened his eyes and saw KiBum getting up from the bed.

“Go back to sleep, I need to go”, he kissed HyukJae’s forehead and got off the bed.

“B-But you’re injured!” HyukJae replied hoarsely.

“They’ll need to kill me to stop me from working”, KiBum said, “Don’t worry about me, Hyukkie.”

It was the closest words to comfort he ever said to HyukJae.

After KiBum left, HyukJae didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. The bed was too large and too cold for him without KiBum, he tried to switched the heater but it didn’t help. It was only five AM when he decided to leave the bed.

The first thing he noticed when he reached the living room was ShinDong, watching TV on the sofa.

“You’re awake?” ShinDong was equally surprised to see HyukJae at the door frame.

“Can’t sleep”, HyukJae said, he sat on the sofa across ShinDong’s, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure”, ShinDong answered, “It’s a tough time for Hyung, not only the other mafias are after him but the cops decided to be nosy with his business too.”

DongHae’s name crossed HyukJae’s mind.

“Don’t worry about that, Hyung can fix everything.”

“ShinDong?”

“Yes?”

“How did you know KiBum?”

ShinDong thought for a second before replying, “My uncled kind of adopted him when he was younger, took him to the family and taught him all the things about business.”

“I see.”

Too many questions filled HyukJae’s mind, but he couldn’t ask them to ShinDong. He just didn’t know where to start asking, so he just sat there and staring at the TV with empty eyes.

“This is crap”, ShinDong switched the TV off, “No channel worth to watch in this time of day”, he complained, “Do you want to have breakfast?”

HyukJae nodded, it sounded like a good idea for him.

When ShinDong came back after ordering breakfast for them, he found HyukJae was curled asleep on the sofa. Smiling at the innocent display, he took a blanket and draped it over HyukJae’s body. He turned the lights off and went to the other room.


	7. The End

“Wait here, I won’t be long”, KiBum told HyukJae.

Today was different, KiBum didn't take HyukJae to his club, HyukJae was not wearing a dress, he was dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and sweater, he even wore his own warm jacket and shoes. They left after dinner and KiBum didn't talk much.

KiBum took HyukJae to a warehouse where he was checking his supplies and talked to his men, HyukJae realized that this warehouse was where most of KiBum’s illegal trade took place. There were large boxes piled here and there, a forklift moved around placing boxes in places and taking some to be loaded in the trucks.

KiBum left HyukJae on the top floor when he worked downstairs, the small office room was dingy, it looked completely raw and unrefined compared to the luxurious office KiBum had in his club, piles of paper were on the desk coarse wooden desk, the source of light was just a plain light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the window bare from any shading material, and the walls were just plain crude timber.

HyukJae sat on the only chair in the room, he could see the bay from the window, it was dark outside and he could barely see anything. The window was facing the back side of the warehouse while the streets were on the other side. A lone street lamp stood with its dying light outside, casting strange shadows on the ground.

It had been exactly one hundred and twenty eight days since he was taken by KiBum, four months since his life changed drastically but it felt like forever ...

The sound of the door being opened from the other side brought HyukJae back from his day dreaming. It was KiBum, he took something from the drawer and gave it to HyukJae. 

A gun.

“Take this”, he gave it to HyukJae, “It has ten bullets in it”.

“B-but ...” HyukJae stuttered.

“It won’t be different than the last time you used it”, KiBum replied, “I really hope that you don’t have to shoot it tonight ... now let’s go.” His calmness cracked as HyukJae sensed something behind KiBum’s cold exterior.

They were just climbing down the stairs when loud commotion was heard from the outside. KiBum pushed HyukJae to the wall and stopped.

“Hyung! We can’t get out! They’re coming!” one of KiBum’s men came rushing to them.

“How many?”

“About two hundred of them ...!”

“Close the doors! Don’t let them in!” KiBum ordered, “Where’s ShinDong?”

“He’s closing the doors with the others ...” Without waiting for his explanation, KiBum pulled HyukJae to the ground floor.

What happened on the ground floor was chaotic. The mass from outside were trying to break in, the sound of cursing and things thrown at the building could be heard. KiBum’s men were trying to close all windows and blocking all doors, they were clearly out numbered. There were only about 30 of KiBum’s men inside the warehouse at the moment.

“Is there a safe way out?” KiBum asked ShinDong.

“Impossible Hyung, they’re from everywhere! And they burned the cars!” ShinDong answered.

“There’s a door to the basement at the boiler room, from there we can reach a tunnel going to the drain, that’s our escape route!” KiBum said.

“Understood. You go first Hyung, I’ll take care of this”, ShinDong nodded, “I’ll find you when it’s safe, don’t let them get you, we’re all here protecting you Hyung!”

HyukJae wanted to protest, he saw blood seeping from ShinDong’s side. He was hurt.

“Don’t worry Hyukkie”, he gave a reasuring smile to HyukJae before turning his back to the war at the front.

ShinDong’s frame was still visible from the corner of HyukJae’s eyes when gunshots were heard and HyukJae caught the sight of ShinDong’s body fell under the bullets attacking him like a group of bees.

“ShinDong!”

KiBum was torn at the thought of leaving or going back to his men, his decision came quick, “He’ll find us later”, he told HyukJae, “Let’s go!”

HyukJae’s mind was covered in frenzy, he wouldn’t know what to do or where to go, the situation was completely in uproar.

“This way”, KiBum pulled HyukJae to the stairs, they went to the boiler room at the basement after successfully avoiding the mad scramble surrounding them. HyukJae followed KiBum’s lead and entered the dark room.

“KiBum-Sshi, you never failed my expectations ...”

If KiBum was surprised at the familiar tone greeting them on the dingy room, he didn’t show it, he quickly pushed HyukJae to his back to protect him behind his body.

“SiWon”, he quickly guessed, “why?”

“You’ve been taking too much of the market, this city is too small for all of us, KiBum-Sshi”, SiWon pointed his gun at them, “It’s just natural, predators got higher competition rate in nature ...”

KiBum refused to lower his gun, even with SiWon’s gun pointed at him.

“Police! Drop the gun!”

From the door of their escape route, DongHae came with a gun pointed at them. He was wearing the bullet proof vest, a clear white POLICE sign printed on his back, his badge hung on the vest.

For a second, the three men were pointing guns at each others, KiBum motioned HyukJae to move slowly to the walls, which he obeyed.

“You thought it was GD didn’t you?” SiWon smirked, “Those beginner wimps got no balls to get rid of you, KiBum-Sshi, let the old players run the business in town and take care of the mess!”

“Put down your weapon, NOW!” DongHae snapped.

** HaeHyuk Ending this way:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432948/chapters/53603431

** KiHyuk Ending this way:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432948/chapters/53603632

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two endings for this story, HaeHyuk ending and KiHyuk ending.  
> Thank you for reading this story, this is the first story I wrote a long time a go.


	8. HaeHyuk Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is HAEHYUK ENDING!

Taking advantage of SiWon's lack of concentration the moment DongHae came in, KiBum kicked the taller man and attacked him.

Before DongHae did anything, HyukJae pointed the gun in his hand to the cop, “Please don’t do it DongHae”.

“Hyukkie? Are you crazy? What are you doing?!”

The sound of a gunshot surprised them all, HyukJae’s eyes widened in shock.

But it wasn’t long, KiBum stood up, holding his stomach and DongHae realized that the mafia was wounded. On the other hand, SiWon didn’t move, the shot must had killed him.

Staggering, KiBum stood on his feet, HyukJae ran to his side.

DongHae saw KiBum hugged HyukJae and planted a small kiss on HyukJae’s trembling lips, “Take this”, he gave HyukJae something small, “DongHae, take care of him”.

“Wh-what?! Ki-...”

“No time to talk, they’re coming”, KiBum pushed HyukJae to the door.

“You can come with us! Reinforcement is coming and ...”

“They won’t stop before they find me”, KiBum cut DongHae, “I know that ‘reinforcement is coming’ means they’re hours away from here and we’re all be dead by then”, he looked at DongHae straight in the eyes, “Promise me that you will take care of him!”

DongHae nodded, “I’ll keep him safe as long as I live.”

“KiBum!” HyukJae protested, “No!”

“Good enough”, he pushed DongHae and soon DongHae heard foot steps coming to the basement.

From behind the wooden door, DongHae heard them entering the room, HyukJae was crying, he could smell danger just behind the door.

“H-Hae please ...”

“Keep moving”, DongHae nudged the smaller man to keep walking, his face straight and cold.

He heard a small conversation from the boiler room, he recognised one of them as KangIn, there were many of them, probably ten.

Then gunshots.

Lots of gunshots.

KiBum didn’t stand a chance, he must be dead by then.

Ignoring the menacing sounds, DongHae took HyukJae’s hand and forced him to keep moving. No questions were asked, for a long time only the sound of their footsteps against the damp floor of the tunnel were heard.

They escaped the warehouse and DongHae took HyukJae to his car. HyukJae’s hands were cold, clutching the small piece of plastic KiBum shoved to his hand earlier tightly.

“Let’s go”, DongHae opened the car door.

DongHae drove to an abandoned beach house not far from the bay, he gave HyukJae the key.

“This is my safe house, stay here and don’t go anywhere I will pick you up when it’s safe, got that?”

HyukJae nodded.

The house was not as bad as it appeared from the outside. HyukJae sat in the dark house, heart still beating like crazy. He had been through so many things lately but this was the worst.

And it was because KiBum was dead.

After sitting in the darkness for almost an hour, his heart had calmed down. HyukJae didn’t know what to do, he looked at the thing KiBum gave him, it was a USB stick.

He found a computer installed on the bedroom. He assumed it was DongHae’s and he turned it on. He wanted to know about the memory stick KiBum gave him.

The first thing HyukJae saw when he clicked on the file was KiBum’s face. He was behind his desk at his office in the club, probably taken a week a go, HyukJae noted bitterly.

“I was born as Park JungWoo ... My dad used to work for the Police Department, he was a detective investigating the mafia, my mom and dad were killed by his colleague at the Police Department because of his investigation against corrupt cops, I was sixteen when they died.”

“After my family’s death, I was adopted by Kim RaeWon, he named me KiBum and gave me his family name, later I found out that he was a mafia member saved by my dad years a go.”

“HyukJae, when you see this, it is most likely that I am dead by now and I never got the chance to tell you why I took you”, KiBum took a deep breath, “It’s a strange reason you know ... years a go ... when I was still Park JungWoo, I had a neighbor who loved to dance ... he always danced in the afternoon and I would quietly watched him from my house, he was the only person who saw me when I came home wounded after I fought at school, he was also the only one who helped me and put bandages on my wounds ... He had such carefree smile, I could never forget the smile ...”

“It was you, HyukJae ...”

HyukJae’s eyes were brimming with tears at the information. He remembered the boy who always came home bleeding and bruised. But he never knew what happened to that boy, his family moved so his dad could start his restaurant before he finished high school.

“I love you HyukJae.”

And with that, HyukJae bursted to tears.

The screen went blank after that.

The rest of the story was clear, KiBum was then adopted by a mafia leader, who was indebted by KiBum’s dad who helped him years a go. He watched KiBum grew with such potential, so he took KiBum as his heir. After he was killed, KiBum took over the reign.

It was a coincidence that HyukJae’s family owed the debts to the mafia. HyukJae’s father actually borrowed the money from a local loan shark, KiBum then took over the debts. He paid the loan shark and claimed that HyukJae’s family owed him to get HyukJae.

HyukJae wiped his tears.

The man destroyed his dreams and life, changed him into what he was now, but now he was crying at KiBum’s death.

6 Months Later ...  
“HyukJae?” DongHae called out.

Their small apartment was quiet, no signs of HyukJae although HyukJae had said that he would be home early today.

Things had changed a lot for both of them. DongHae left the police department, although the raid was successful and he even got a raise for his deeds. More than 100 men were caught at the ambush, they all went to trial and most of them were found guilty. Unfortunately, KangIn narrowly escaped.

DongHae took HyukJae to Busan after he signed out of the Police Department. He knew that he loved HyukJae and he would do anything to keep HyukJae safe. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he was still at the police department.

One of the things he had promised HyukJae was that he would never treat HyukJae like KiBum did, he would never force himself to HyukJae and he kept the promise.

HyukJae was the first man he ever been with, so it was confusing for DongHae how to treat HyukJae. They’ve been together for six months and they barely had done anything but a few kisses and hugs. HyukJae often laugh, saying that he could do things on his own, he was not a girl so he could help himself, it always left DongHae a bit startled because it was how he was used to treat his past girlfriends.

In the end, their relationship was kinda stuck because DongHae didn’t really know what to do with HyukJae.

“HyukJae?” DongHae called out.

No answer.

DongHae was sure HyukJae was home, his shoes were on the front door and his coat was hanging on the hanger. DongHae went to the bedroom, it wasn’t locked.

They shared a bedroom although DongHae had to control himself really hard not to molest HyukJae at night. DongHae was sure that HyukJae was not ready for sex, although deep inside, he knew it was him who was not ready for that part. What if he screwed up? What if he hurts HyukJae with his impatience? What if HyukJae hates him forever for his mistake?

When DongHae entered the bedroom, he found HyukJae drying his hair with a towel with nothing covering his smooth body.

“Oh, y-you’re back”, HyukJae turned and grabbed the towel to cover himself, cheeks blushing as he saw DongHae coming.

The sight was too much for DongHae. It was bad enough that he didn’t get any sex for the past six months, now the object of his fantasy was there, naked and real in front of him.

With no second thoughts, DongHae grabbed HyukJae by the waist and took the pouty lips into his own. He let instinct took over his acts and pressed himself into the warm body, getting hard and ready instantly.

“A-ah ...” HyukJae moaned into the kiss, his body supple against DongHae’s, he led DongHae’s hands so they were resting his back. All thoughts went out of DongHae’s mind as HyukJae sucked his tongue into his velvety mouth, encouraging him to explore the hot mouth, tasting HyukJae like he never tasted HyukJae before.

As the need to breath kicked in, they parted from the kiss. But DongHae didn’t even got the time to think as HyukJae’s hands roamed on his chest before cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

That was when his consciousness kicked in.

“Hyukkie, are you really serious about this?” DongHae asked, “I don’t wanna hurt you ...”

“You won’t”, HyukJae smiled, reassuring his lover.

He led DongHae to the bed, laying down and letting DongHae to settle on top of him. DongHae swallowed hard, he had never been with another man, but he knew he loved HyukJae.

‘I can do this’ DongHae told himself.

DongHae had never thought that he would be having sex with another man, but as he traced his tongue on HyukJae’s pale white neck, tasting and biting the supple flesh, he didn’t care anymore. HyukJae’s moan confirmed him that the feeling was mutual, DongHae couldn’t believe how much he was turned on by HyukJae at the moment, none of his past girlfriends ever made him like this.

HyukJae’s body felt so much different than a girl’s. DongHae could feel the muscles under HyukJae’s soft skin, his limbs and torso were tight and lacking the curves, but DongHae couldn’t get enough of the smooth skin, he wanted more.

HyukJae’s nimble fingers helped him to take off his clothes. HyukJae’s warm hands roamed on his chest and abs, feeling him and assuring DongHae that he wanted this too.

His hand moved lower to HyukJae’s groin, and when he got there, he found HyukJae’s arousal.

DongHae never touched one except for his own, it was something he considered gross before, but HyukJae’s moans were delicious and he couldn’t wait to hear more of the delicious sounds HyukJae made.

“H-Hae ... please ... ugh ...” HyukJae whimpered as DongHae’s fingers tightened around his cock, he spread his legs wider to give DongHae access, his nails clawing the sheets impatiently.

Their arousals rubbed against each others, sending electric shocks straight to DongHae’s brain.

“Ha-Hae ... now ...” HyukJae moaned.

Just then, DongHae was taken back to his current condition.

He had never done this before with another man, and he shamefully had to admit that he didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t want to hurt HyukJae but on the same time, he needed to do it.

HyukJae sensed the worry in DongHae’s head, he gently took DongHae’s face and whispered, “It’s okay, let’s do this”, he smiled.

HyukJae uncapped a tube of lubricant, he put some lubricant on his fingers, reversing their position. Now DongHae was laying on his back, his organ standing erect proudly. He watched HyukJae with interest as he placed his fingers on his own entrance, circling the tight hole before pushing in.

HyukJae’s breath hitched in his throath, it had been too long since the last time he had sex. His body protested a bit, tightening on its own accord, but HyukJae ignored the feeling. He leaned forward and added another finger, scicoring himself, preparing his body for what to come.

It was too long since the last time he did this. HyukJae’s mind drifted to one man as he prepared himself. The only man who had changed his life completely but was not there anymore ...

“Uuh ...” HyukJae let out a breathy moan as his fingers grazed the hidden spot inside him, completely forgotten in the past few months, his nerves tingled as the sensation brought back a familiar feelings to his body.

Pulling out his fingers, HyukJae leaned down to give DongHae a kiss, “I’m ready Hae ...”

“Hyukkie ...” DongHae was sure his eyes would pop out of their sockets, HyukJae was so erotic, he gave DongHae a whole lot of new perspective on sensuality.

“It’s alright Hae, you won’t hurt me”, HyukJae led DongHae so DongHae was on top of his body, he linked his ankles behind DongHae’s back, lifting his butt a little so it came connected with DongHae’s arousal, he took the hard organ, “This ... goes here ...” he pushed his opening against DongHae’s member and it went in slowly.

DongHae thought he could’ve been died. HyukJae’s tight hole was taking him in slowly, the tightness was unbearable around his sensitive organ.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t say anything, DongHae let his instinct took over and crashed his lips against HyukJae’s who was moaning and gasping wantonly underneath DongHae. His hip moved on it’s own accord, ramming into HyukJae’s sweet tightness as his tongue ravanged HyukJae’s mouth.

It was more than what he ever imagined, HyukJae was different than any of his past lovers, DongHae couldn’t hold on any longer and with a loud cry, he ejaculated his seeds inside HyukJae.

HyukJae followed a couple of seconds later, his cum spilled between their bodies.

When DongHae was back from his high, HyukJae was still laying next to him, it was then he realized what just happened.

“Hyukkie?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay? ... I mean ... I didn’t mean to hurt you and ...”

HyukJae stopped his stuttering with a kiss, “It’s alright.”

DongHae took HyukJae in his arm, “I mean it ... Hyukkie, I don’t want our first time to be ... you know ... hurtful for you ... I ... I don’t wanna be like ... him.”

HyukJae was taken a back with DongHae’s words.

“I’ve been thinking ... you know ... back then ... when I met you at KiBum’s place? I asked you to help me and you said no, you said you love him ...” DongHae was not sure if he wanted to go to that but he wanted to make sure that HyukJae actually loves him, not just being with him because he had no other choice.

“Do you love him?”

HyukJae looked into DongHae’s eyes, “I love you now.”

DongHae smiled, “I love you too.”

And it was the start of a romance between them.

THE END


	9. KiHyuk Ending

KiBum acted fast, the moment SiWon turned his eyes to DongHae, he ducked and shot ShiWon. His quick shot missed its point but it caught ShiWon off guard. KiBum quickly kicked ShiWon and the two were engaged in fist fight.

DongHae was about to shoot when HyukJae pointed his gun at DongHae. His hand shaking but his tone was firm, “Don’t do that, Hae.”

“You’re not gonna shoot me Hyuk”, DongHae said back, “Back up is coming in a few minutes.”

“You’re going to arrest me?”

DongHae tried to think but couldn’t as a loud crash was heard, SiWon had KiBum against a broken glass. Blood was all over KiBum’s face.

“KiBum!” HyukJae screamed in worry.

“After I kill you, I’ll kill that bitch of yours and make sure that your club goes under my name!” SiWon smirked.

SiWon turned to grab his gun on the floor, but KiBum rook a large shard of mirror and stabbed ShiWon’s back with it, when ShiWon screamed in pain, KiBum rolled on the floor to take the gun.

Too late, KiBum was only half way to his gun, SiWon already found another gun on the floor and was about to aim.

HyukJae’s first innitial reflex was to shoot ShiWon with the gun in his arm.

The sound of the explosion was loud in HyukJae’s ears, his heart beat fast and his vision clouded.

Now I have killed two ... a little voice inside his head said.

KiBum quickly stood up, the sound of sirens were getting closer to the warehouse.

“Stop it right there”, DongHae stopped the mafia from standing up, “Kim KiBum, you are under arrest ...”

“You won’t catch me alive”, KiBum also had his gun facing DongHae.

“Drop the gun or I’ll shoot!”

“No!” HyukJae stood in front of KiBum, protecting him, “Hae ... please ...”

“Hyukkie, what are you doing?” KiBum questioned.

“You’ll have to arrest me too, I’ve killed two”, HyukJae said firmly.

“Hyukkie, stay away from him!”

“No”.

DongHae felt his heart broke at the insisting tone, he thought he would free HyukJae from KiBum’s grasp and one day HyukJae would be his. But HyukJae refused to be freed.

“I love him, Hae.”

DongHae took a deep breath.

Everything was not going according to his plan.

Time moved so slowly as the three men stood frozen on their spot.

The sirens getting closer and more gun shots were heard.

“Fine”, DongHae finally gave up, he motioned at the exit, “Go.”

KiBum was not sure if DongHae was telling the truth.

“Just go NOW! They’re gonna be here soon and I won’t be able to let you two go if they’re here!” DongHae repeated.

“Thank you Hae”, HyukJae smiled.

“Don’t let me catch up with you two again in this town, you hear me?!”

They ran to the tunnel and soon found themselves at the other side of the bay. They managed to escape the cops and left Seoul. With the emergency savings he had, KiBum managed to get a car and got them a new identity, they left Seoul that night and drove to GwangJu.

6 months later:

HyukJae yawned, he tried to get up from the bed but found KiBum’s arm tangled around him. Smiling to himself, he laid back on the bed and let KiBum took him into his possessive arms once again. It was only six in the morning, he could have a couple of more minutes in bed before he had to wake up.

Things had changed a lot since the ambush. He could still remember every detail happened that day like it was just yesterday.

Biggest Mafia Wars In The Last 10 Years, Police Raid On Mafia Gang-War, and all similar headlines were the top of the news for weeks. Sixteen people were killed in the incident and another thirty were arrested. DongHae reported that the body found in the fire as KiBum. He also claimed that he was the one who shot SiWon. The trial of the arrested gang members took a long time and lots of publications, no one had any suspicions on DongHae’s story.

The last thing HyukJae heard, DongHae got a big promotion for his successful raid, after making sure that all the mafia caught in the raid were properly went to trial, DongHae quit from the police. His resignation was a huge news, but DongHae didn’t care, he made a decision that he didn’t want to be a part of the police squad anymore.

KiBum and HyukJae drove to a smaller town of Yeosu as soon as KiBum was back to health, Yeosu was much more quiet and further away from Seoul. The people were unsuspecting and friendly, they were a bit startled at the arrival of a newcomer from the big city and on top of that, they were a couple, but after the initial surprise, they settled well. 

They got a small house and soon KiBum got a job as an accountant in a small shipping company at the harbour. HyukJae also got a job as a waiter at the local cafe. The event changed their lives drastically, although in the beginning it was quite hard for them, especially KiBum, but after a while, they started to enjoy their lives as normal residents of the small town.

HyukJae checked the alarm clock, it was almost seven and soon the alarm would ring. It was the last days of Summer, Autumn was coming, he could hear the sound of the wind from the outside. It must be a cold day, HyukJae pulled the blanket over his shoulder. He wished he could stay under the blanket with KiBum like this all day, but KiBum had to go to work and he would have to get ready as well ... He pouted and sighed.

“You’re awake”, KiBum kissed the top of HyukJae’s head.

“Hmm”, HyukJae replied.

“Feeling lazy?” KiBum smiled at the reply.

“It’s cold”, HyukJae pouted and snuggled closer to KiBum.

KiBum often asked HyukJae why he was still sticking up at his side all these times. HyukJae was free to leave, he would do better without KiBum, return to his home and family, continuing his life, instead of living in a remote town with KiBum who had lost everything. HyukJae sold the jewelries KiBum gave him in order to add some money, he never regretted what he did, but he knew KiBum felt bad because now he couldn’t give HyukJae the luxury he used to spoiled HyukJae with.

HyukJae always told KiBum that he couldn’t be happier, he had KiBum and they lived a normal life. That was all that matter ... They didn’t have to worry that an assassin would jump from the window to kill them in their sleep, they didn’t have to think about KiBum’s past enemies or KiBum’s business rivals ...

“Want me to warm you?” KiBum sneaked a hand down to HyukJae’s pyjama pants.

“No ... ah ...” HyukJae moaned as KiBum’s hand found his member.

“You always say no but you enjoy it”, KiBum teased HyukJae with a couple more strokes.

“Uh ... that’s because you’re a tease”, HyukJae caught KiBum’s hand before it wanders off to his other bodyparts, “Come on, you’ll be late for work ...!”

HyukJae’s next words were swallowed by KiBum’s kiss, HyukJae opened his mouth as he felt KiBum’s tongue licking his lips, asking for permission.

KiBum was a different man now, living as a mafia leader forced him to be alert and controlled most of the times, but these days he had allowed himself to relax. He laughed more, he enjoyed his life and the time he spent with HyukJae. He also smiled more often and HyukJae found himself falling in love with KiBum’s smile.

Their relationship grew from being a master-slave relationship to lovers. KiBum never told HyukJae what to do anymore, he was a free man, it was HyukJae who sometimes asked KiBum for his opinion and decision, but it was not because KiBum told him to.

“We have time”, KiBum’s hands were feeling HyukJae’s skin, up from his chest to his back and down to his rump. His mouth leaving small kisses down to HyukJae’s neck and bit teasingly.

“Uuuh ...” HyukJae moaned.

KiBum laid HyukJae on his back and sat up, he lifted HyukJae’s night shirt so HyukJae’s smooth expanse of skin was exposed, but he didn’t take the shirt off completely, he lowered HyukJae’s pants and HyukJae kicked the material off his feet impatiently. His arousal was already half erect due to KiBum’s ministrations earlier.

“Already hard for me, Hyukkie?” KiBum commented.

“Don’t waste your time”, HyukJae said back, “You have fifteen minutes KiBummie!”

KiBum smirked, he braced HyukJae’s hips before taking HyukJae’s organ into his mouth, using his tongue to bring HyukJae to full arousal. It didn’t take long until HyukJae was left as a trembling moaning mess, he was always so sensitive in the morning, especially when he knew they didn’t have much time, somehow it added the urgency.

KiBum let HyukJae’s member slipped from his mouth as it was fully hardened. He used his tongue to trace a line underneath the organ, causing HyukJae to whimper louder.

“Now KiBum ... please ...” HyukJae writhed on the bed.

“As you wish ...” KiBum reached to the bedside for the lube, he poured some on his fingers to prepare HyukJae’s opening. He was getting impatient as well.

“Ugh ...” HyukJae’s back arched from the bed as KiBum insterted a finger. The tight ring of muscles sucked his finger in instant, no matter how many times and how hard he fucked HyukJae, HyukJae was always tight and it seemed he was just getting better.

“M-More ... Oooh ...” HyukJae pushed his legs apart further so KiBum could find his opening easier.

“You’re so sexy, Hyukkie ...” KiBum pulled out his fingers from HyukJae’s quivering entrance.

HyukJae stopped KiBum’s hand before it reached the bottle of lube, “Let me”, he helped KiBum to coat his member with the thick gel, giving a few tugs causing KiBum to moan in pleasure.

KiBum hovered on top of HyukJae’s form, he kissed HyukJae deeply, sharing HyukJae’s taste within his kiss. His hand guiding his organ into HyukJae’s opening and slowly pushing in. HyukJae moaned into the kiss, the feeling of KiBum’s member sinking inside him was sending little sparks of pleasure to his groin.

“I love you Hyukkie”, KiBum confessed.

HyukJae didn’t get to response as suddenly he pulled back and rammed back in. KiBum thrusted harder and HyukJae’s body followed his lead obediently.

“K-KiBum ... there ...” HyukJae rasped sexily.

“H-Hyuk ...” KiBum grunted, “So close ...”

HyukJae arched his back, pulling KiBum impossibly close to him, his tight opening tightened even more, pulling and tugging KiBum’s member hungrily as he came hard.

KiBum followed just a few thrusts behind his lover, his hard organ twitched and swelled, before spilling his seeds inside HyukJae.

As they laid exhausted but sated, trying to catch their breath, the alarm clock rang.

“Time to wake up Hyukkie”, KiBum smiled, hitting the button to turn the alarm clock off.

“No, you have to get up for work, I have work at ten”, HyukJae stuck his tongue out, “You better go and get ready or your boss will be pissed ...”

It was something completely impossible for someone to be pissed at KiBum and got away safely when he was still the head of the mafia in Seoul, but now KiBum was a completely normal guy, his boss was an old man who had been in the business for ages and he often scolded KiBum for his mistakes, although most of the times it was not KiBum’s fault. To HyukJae’s surprise, KiBum took the scoldings patiently, he always tried harder to exceeded his boss’ expectations, in no time, KiBum was the old man’s favourite employee although he never admitted it.

“You wanna take a shower with me?” KiBum climbed off the bed, a suggestive smirk plastered on his face.

“Maybe later, now I just wanna sleep”. HyukJae yawned.

“Fine, your loss ...” KiBum went to the bathroom.

“KiBum-ah!” HyukJae called out before KiBum closed the door to the bathroom, KiBum stopped and looked at HyukJae, “I love you”, HyukJae said.

“I know”, KiBum’s smile widened.

And HyukJae knew he regretted nothing in his life.

THE END


End file.
